The Elven Princess
by HeartlessVampireGirl
Summary: This is an AragornxOc. Sorry Arwen fans! Yes, Arwen will still be in it. LegolasxArwen at some points. I don't want to give anything away so you'll just have to read. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've written for others to read so I hope you guys like it. Please review and give _constructive_ criticism. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or any of it's characters, only 'Jade'.

**Chapter 1: Bree**

I made my way to the _Prancing Pony _slowly, hiding my face with my hooded cloak from unwanted attention as fog surrounded me. I stepped through the doorway and looked at the innkeeper.

He smiled and asked, "Hello there. How can I help you this evening?"

"I'm looking for someone. An old man named Gandalf. Has he happened to pass by?" I asked in my melodic voice. He stared in shocked silence, not expecting a woman ranger stopping by his inn. You'd think he'd be used to it.

"N-not recently. If you wait a while I'm sure he'd be bound to show up, Ms..." He trailed off, not knowing my name.

"I prefer to go by the name of Jade," I said expressionlessly as he gulps and notices the weapons I hid under my cloak.

"**T-the** Jade?" He trembled. "T-there's a free table over there." He pointed to one of the two dark corners. I walked over silently, snickering to myself about the owner's reaction. He obviously knew my lethal reputation. There was another man in the other corner who watched me walk by, hiding his face in the shadows while smoking a pipe.

I tilted my head at him in acknowledgment as I sat down. A pint of ale was placed in front of me

as I hesitantly took a sip then grimaced, sitting the drink back down. The ale was alright but when you're accustomed to Elvish wine, it's bland in taste.

A short while later, four hobbits stumbled in and spoke with the innkeeper before sitting at a table close to mine. I kept a close eye on the hobbit with the darkest hair, knowing this was the one Gandalf had told me about. The one who carried the Ring of Power.

The ring-bearer asked who the other man in the corner was. I'm actually surprised the larger hobbit hadn't seen me watching. The innkeeper replied that it was Strider and that the man was one of the many Rangers in this area. 'Strider' was more than likely an alias.

My head immediately whipped around to the hobbit surrounded by laughing men when I heard the name 'Baggins'. The dark haired hobbit sprang from his seat and ran to his crowded companion. The ring-bearer tripped and my first reaction was to stand up, ready to bolt. I watched as the ring flew up into the air then came down, landing awkwardly on the hobbit's finger. Panic arose when the hobbit disappeared from everyone's sight.

The hobbit reappeared slightly away from the group as the other Ranger, Strider, dragged him up the steps.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I might end up making 2 chapters one (unless they're really long). Well anyway, I might updade soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 2: Strider

I silently crept up the stairs after them, hiding in the shadows and sneaking in the door before they shut it. I watched 'Strider' carefully, making sure he wasn't going to hurt the hobbit as they talked.

"What do you want?" The hobbit asked cautiously from the floor.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," Strider replied.

"I carry nothing." "Indeed." Strider started putting out the candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish...but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He then tugged off his hood. I must admit, he was quite handsome. My eyes widened when I realized who he was.

"Who are you?" The hobbit asked as my eyes narrowed.

"Are you frightened?" Strider sneered. "Yes," Frodo admitted hesitantly. I had just remembered the hobbits name, told to me by Gandalf.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," the Ranger looked around before walking closer to Frodo. The door creaked and Strider drew his sword as I drew mine, still in the shadows but knowing he heard me. The other three hobbits burst in with their 'weapons'.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks," the larger hobbit in the front said with his fists up.

"You have a brave heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you this time," I speak, coming out of the shadows while putting my sword in my sheath around my waist. The Ranger immediately put the tip of his sword to my neck. I ignored it and looked at Frodo.

"You can no longer wait for Gandalf, Frodo. They are coming," I tell him. "And who are you?" Strider asked sourly. I glared at him, pushing the sword away with my index finger and pulled the hood off my head.

My curly blonde hair fell past my shoulders, covering my pointy ears as my gray eyes studied him. "You may call me Jade." I smirked as his eyes widened the slightest bit. "Shall we take the hobbits to the inn across the street? The Black Riders will not go there."

He nods and we quickly usher the hobbits across the road after leaving a set-up for the ringwraiths and warning everyone else.

A/N: Once again, sorry if it's so short. By the way, if you want to see a picture of Jade, go to my profile and click on the link.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 3: Ringwraiths

I smiled softly at the sleeping hobbits but then turned and looked out the window emotionless once more as the Nazgul came. We heard their horrible screeches as the four little one awoke.

"What are they?" Frodo asked as Strider turned to them.

"They were once Men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question," Strider explained then I cut in.

"One by one, they fell into darkness. Now they are only slaves to his will," I scowled. Strider put a hand on my shoulder then finished for me. "They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you.

The next morning we made our way to Rivendell. "Where are you taking us?" Sam asked Strider and I. We had all introduced ourselves sometime during the night.

"Into the Wild," Strider answered and I rolled my eyes while the hobbits conversed. "To Rivendell, Sam," I said with a chuckle, answering their latest question. Strider smirked. "To the house of Elrond."

Strider looked around after a while and I watched the hobbits unpack their things with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," Strider told them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked. "You've already had it," Strider stated confused as I laughed openly. "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked as Strider rolled his eyes and walked away. I followed him with a broad smile upon my face.

"You don't know much about hobbits do you?" I chuckle as he shakes his head. "Well, on average, hobbits eat around seven meals a day." He looked at me shocked then shook his had and picked up two apples, tossing them back. Then he picked another pair and gave one to me. I thanked him but put it in my pack to have for later.

As we continued our journey, we made our way through a murky swamp as bugs surrounded us.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry asked, smacking at the bugs around him. I turned and looked at him from under my hood. I had put it back on before we got to this place.

"That you do not want to know."

I stayed awake that night, listening to Strider sing the two lovers' song as a tear ran down my face, knowing now how the two felt. I fell asleep the Elvish way while listening to Frodo and Strider talk.

We came to the watchtower of Amon Sul at twilight. Strider was telling the hobbits what it was before we made our way up it. "We shall rest here tonight." He said when we were at the base of the tower.

Strider unwrapped four small swords and gave them to the hobbits. "These are for you, keep them close." He then turned to me. "Let's go have a look around." I nodded and followed him down the rocky path.

A short while later, the moon was high in the sky. I heard a hobbit from where I stood, which was roughly a mile from the watchtower. Strider and I turned to see a fire going from where we had our campsite. "Those idiots!" I growled as he put a hand on my shoulder, which silenced me completely.

Then we heard the Nazgul. "Frodo!" We started running back, worried about what would happen to the hobbits, and the Ring. We were too late.

I ran to Frodo as he screamed in pain. The Nazgul screeched as Strider warded them off with his torch and blade. Sam ran over as I checked the wound. A few tears ran down my face when I saw I could not help him.

The other hobbits gathered as Strider defeated the last Ringwraith, sending it over the edge of the watchtower. Sam called for him and Strider ran over to me. "Help him, Strider," Sam pleaded as the Man picked up the Nazgul's blade.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He muttered as the blade itself turned into dust.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine, which I do not have," I tell Strider softly as he nods and picks the weakening hobbit up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 4: Rivendell

We hurried through the forest towards Rivendell. I glanced at Frodo constantly, worrying about him. "We're six days from Rivendell, we'll never make it!" Sam cried out.

"Hold on Frodo," Strider whispered. We rested for a while by broken statues.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam said, hovering over the sweating hobbit. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam touched his face then turned to us. "He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked sadly as I went over to comfort the two hobbits, "Of course he's not." "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a wraith like them," Strider explained.

"They're close." Merry and I whispered when we heard the Nazgul.

"Sam, do you know the _Athelas_ plant?" The Man asked as I took Sam's place beside Frodo. Sam and Strider went in search of the weed that might help Frodo even the slightest bit.

"He will be alright won't he?" Merry asked my uncertainly.

"I know not...if we can get him to Rivendell I'm sure he'll be fine," I said, trying to put on a cheerful front. I did not succeed. I wanted the innocent hobbits to be happy again. Gandalf had told me many stories about Hobbits and the Shire on my adventures as a Ranger. They do not deserve to face the wrath of war.

Strider came back quickly with the plant and someone I thought I wouldn't see here and hadn't seen in a long time.

"Frodo," she whispered as the hobbits talked. Strider chewed up the plant then put it on the wound. "He is fading. He will not last."

"He has to. There must be a way to save him." I tell her as she looks up at me shocked. "Ara-" she started but I silenced her, putting a finger to my lips. Strider looked between us confused but then shrugged it off and immediately went back to work helping Frodo.

"My father may be able to help." Arwen said then helped Strider put Frodo on her horse. I looked up as another horse come through the trees and stopped beside me.

"Vanya, what are you doing here?" I asked my horse then turned to Arwen for an explanation.

"My father and I found her. She came to Rivendell on her own then led me to the six of you. I believe she knew you needed help," Arwen said. I nodded and flipped onto Vanya, obviously showing off.

"I'm going with you." I tell her sternly as she smiles and nods. She gets onto her own horse as Strider tried to dissuade us.

"~Stay with the hobbits. When I get there I shall send horses for you.~" He said. My eyes narrowed.

"~We are the faster riders – We shall take him.~" Arwen replied.

"~We are completely capable of taking care of ourselves, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.~" I smirked as his eyes widened in shock then narrowed. He nodded once then allowed us to leave.

Arwen and I flew through the forest on top of our horses, making our way to Rivendell.

"~Your brother had been worried about you these past 200 years. He was afraid you were killed.~" She told me. I looked at her with a frown on my face. The land was flat so we did not have to avoid logs and branches in our path.

"Really? And what of my father?" "He acts like he usually does..." Ah, so he still acts like I don't exist. My twin brother was the one who raised me. My mother died giving my brother and I birth. Lord Elrond was more of a father to me than my own.

I clutched my Evenstar pendant tightly as it hung around my neck. Lord Elrond had given me it when he gave his own daughter one. There was one difference between the both of ours; hers was all silver but mine had a black gem inside it.

My friend and I looked at each other horrified and made our horse go faster when the nine Nazgul appeared. We rode quickly through the forests and over a deserted plain, trying to outrun the Black Riders.

We made it across the river and drew our swords, ready for the Nazgul. They started rushing towards us and Arwen started calling on the power of Loudwater, the river then runs through Rivendell past the Misty Mountains.

The water raced like horses after the Nazgul as they tried to get away only to get swept away by the strong current, leaving Arwen and I unharmed.

Frodo gasped for breath, going limp in Arwen's arms as she muttered 'no' and laid him on the ground. "Frodo, no. You can't give in!" She said as I got on my knees beside her.

"I can take some of his pain away." I told her then put my hand on his forehead and concentrated, giving him some of my energy. I whispered a few incantations as Arwen realized what I was going to do.

"No! You cannot give up your life as an Eldar!" She shouted at me. A bright light flashed and faded to show Frodo breathing normally again, the glassy gaze in his eyes evaporating. I tried to stand up but fell back down again, too weak to move.

"Why would you do that?" She whispered with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry. I did not give him all my energy. I am now half-elven. I now have the choice between being mortal and being an elf. As do you," I explain weakly as she helps me onto my horse.

We soon arrived in Rivendell as Elrond quickly put Frodo and I in their House of Healing to rest until we were better.

_**A/N: I'm glad people are actually reading my story. Thanks for being patient as I write (this is my first story). I'm trying not to make 'Jade' a Mary-Sue but... Well, anyway, I have a question for my readers. I was wondering what I should do with my character, I don't want her to be the tenth walker with the fellowship so I'm giving you guys 2 options.**_

_**1: She sneaks off after the fellowship when they leave or...**_

_**2: She leaves Rivendell, still a Ranger, and travels before she meets up with them somewhere else (If you choose this please suggest where)**_

_**If you would like to change your vote after the next few chapters you may do so. Please tell my your vote in a review (or a message if you want). **_

_**Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate this.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..."-Talking

"~...~"-Elvish

***...* **- mind connection

Chapter 5: Brother Dearest

A few days have passed since we came to Rivendell and Frodo and I were completely healed, thanks to Lord Elrond. I had spent much of my time with Arwen or her twin older brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Those two act much like my brother and I when we were younger, always playing pranks on our father's advisers.

"Jade?" My eyes shot open and I saw Aragorn hovering over me with a smirk on his face. I had been laying in the garden, just thinking to myself in peaceful silence. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I question sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and offered a hand to help me up. We walked through the gardens for a while as I observed him, trying to see if he remembered me. We sat on a stone bench and I decided to finally ask him.

"Do you remember your time in Mirkwood? When you delivered Gollum to King Thranduil?" I asked as he nodded with a confused expression upon his face. "Do you remember meeting someone? A woman?" I questioned further. He shook his head slowly.

I could practically feel my heart break into two as I stood up. "Never mind then." I started to walk away but froze when he grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping me.

"Wait. Jade, please, tell me who you speak of if I can not remember. Explain to me what happened." He pleaded softly as I sighed sadly. He embraced me in a hug and we stood there in silence for a few minutes before a 'twang', the sound from releasing the string of a bow, was heard.

An arrow embedded itself into a tree that was beside us as I whipped around to see the last person I thought I would see...

"Legolas!"

(A/N: Should I stop now and leave you guys wondering? Nah, here's the rest)

The elf still had his bow raised with another arrow notched as he glared at Aragorn.

"Release my sister!" He told Aragorn venomously. "Brother!" I shouted as Aragorn jumped away, holding his hands up as if surrendering.

"You two are siblings?" He asked before realization dawned on him and he turned to me in shock, "Aranel?" I smiled slightly and nodded, glad that he remembered me finally. He made a move to walk towards me but Legolas quickly grabbed me and pulled me behind him, keeping the arrow aimed at Aragorn's heart.

***I can not believe this! Legolas, he is your best friend! Leave us be!*** I yelled at him through my mind. My brother and I have a sort of mind connection. We're able talk to each through a link that is only shared between the two of us.

I think we have the connection because of our close sibling relationship, but Legolas thinks the Valar blessed us with it at birth. More than likely we've both right, but we're to stubborn to admit it.

***You are my sister! I will not allow him to touch you like that!*** He yelled at me in return. I glared and pushed him, making him loose his balance and lower the bow.

"So what did you come for, brother? I know you did not come to break us up, you wouldn't have known we were with each other anyhow." I say, walking to stand beside Aragorn, waiting for my brother's response.

"Lord Elrond wants you to come to the Council Meeting and discuss the fate of the Ring, _**little**_ sister," he said, stressing the 'little' part. I clench my teeth and replied with a scowl, "I'm only younger than you by a few minutes!" "Does it matter?"

"Leave us be, Legolas. I do not have time for this silliness right now," I wave him off causally as Aragorn pulled me back a bit. Legolas huffs and stomps off.

***Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell Arwen **_**every detail **_**of this enlightening conversation.* **I threatened as he hurried off.

"I never thought Legolas, calm Prince of Mirkwood, would ever overreact like he just did." Aragorn said, blinking in shock as I laughed. "Does that happen often? The fights?"

I smirked. "Mostly every time we see each other, we tease each other for fun." I said then kissed his cheek and ran off to the 'protection' (as they so dearly called it) of the hobbits, knowing Aragorn was running after me.

(A/N: I trying to update as fast as I can but with school starting...I may not update as much. I hope everyone likes this chapter. **Please review!**)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I am also using lines from the movie but also adding some of my own and changing them up a bit.

"..." -Talking

"~...~" -Speaking Elvish

***...*** -Mind connection

Chapter 6: The Council of Elrond

I walked into the room where the meeting would be held and sat next to my brother, smiling at Aragorn. "Now that everyone is here, the Council may begin," Lord Elrond said. I saw a Man with reddish hair glare at me from across the room.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond began as a few members looked around. "Middle-earth now stands upon the brink of destruction. None shall escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring fourth the Ring, Frodo."

The hobbit I had saved stood up and placed the One Ring, the Ring that could destroy all of Middle-earth, on the small stone table. Whispers started up as the Man who glared at me stood.

"In a dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane." He reached out towards the Ring as Elrond called out his name in warning, standing as Gandalf started speaking the dark words.

My eyes widened in slight fear as the sky grew dark and Gandalf's voice was echoed by another. Legolas winced and slightly turned his head towards me. Boromir backed away and a dwarf yelled, grabbing his ax. *******Much help that will do.***

Elrond sat back down, hand on his forehead as I looked at Aragorn. He nodded, calming me effectively as I sat back and listened to Elrond.

"Never before has any uttered that speech in Imladris," Elrond glared as the old wizard wobbled back to his seat.

"I do not ask you pardon, Lord Elrond...for the Black Speech may soon be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf wheezed. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"No, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir corrected. I rolled my eyes with a scowl on my face as he stood again. "Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."

***Is he trying to guilt trip us? Because I don't believe it's working.*** I tell my brother as he shrugged and tried not to laugh.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir finished. I scoffed and he turned to me with a glare.

The Ring will use your people one by one until it get's back to it's true Master. You are a fool if you think you can control it." I hiss at the _son of the Steward of Gondor_.

"I agree with Aranel. You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn spoke up. "The One Ring will only ever answer to Sauron. It has no other master."

"And what would two Rangers know of this matter?" Boromir seethed. "Obviously more than you," I said with a grin. Aragorn cracked a smile and a few others snickered.

"You would do well, wench, to learn to keep your tongue behind your teeth before it gets cut off." Boromir threatened as my brother jumped up to defend me, as well as Aragorn.

"It would do **you** well not to speak of or to my sister, the Princess of Mirkwood, that way before an arrow finds it's way into your heart." Legolas warned. "And he is no mere Ranger either. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him you allegiance." I saw Frodo look between myself and Aragorn surprised.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" The Man questioned, unable to believe it.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," I replied, just to spite Boromir. "~Sit down, Legolas,~" Aragorn told him as Boromir looked back at us. "Gondor had no king." Then he looked at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." He then sat down. I pulled back into his seat but (sadly) he was still able to do it gracefully. Sometimes I hate when he's an elf, I'm not able to embarrass him as easily as I could someone else.

"Both Aragorn and Aranel are correct. We cannot use it." Gandalf said from his seat as Elrond stood one again and spoke. "Then we have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" The dwarf with the red beard said and stood, grabbing his ax and walking quickly to the Ring. He raised the ax and brought it down on the Ring but what happened was not expected.

The ax broke into shards as soon as it touched the Ring and threw the dwarf back. I snickered as two dwarfs stood to help him up but glared at my brother when he nudged me sharply in the ribs.

***What was that for!* **I yelled at him.

***Lord Elrond was watching you!*** He defended himself. ***You know how he acts when you mock the other races! I bet you're already in trouble for the Man from Gondor!***

I muttered a few choice words under my breath then listened to the Council once more. "The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond said. The room was silent until Boromir spoke once more, telling the doom people would face in Mordor.

***He sure does have a knack for talking doesn't he?* **I question as my brother smirked.

"One does not just simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

***Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine on this beautiful day.*** I ask sarcastically.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said, jumping up out of his seat.

*******Do you really have to jump up **_**every**_** time you speak? Valar!* **I ask him annoyed.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli, the dwarf, yelled at my brother.

"And you are?" I countered, ignoring the fierce glare Elrond sent in my direction.

"If we fail what then? What happens when Sauron finally takes back what is his?" Boromir asked as the dwarf stood.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" He yelled as I stood up along with the rest of the Elves.

"Oh, believe me. That can be arranged." I glare as Legolas held us Elves back, mostly me though. I was slightly surprised when I saw Gandalf join the argument. Soon everyone quieted down when Frodo said he would take the Ring.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." He said, quieter now that everyone was silent. I decided to sit back down again.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said with a hand on the small hobbits shoulder, standing beside him. Aragorn stood and my face paled.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over and bent on one knee. "You have my sword." *******No!* **Legolas looked at me sadly before walking up to Frodo himself.

"And you have my bow." He said. I was about to stand up to offer my own services but Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, and Gandalf all glared at me, making me sit back down.

"And my ax." Gimli said, standing beside my brother. I didn't even laugh at their expressions.

Boromir joined as well and the other three hobbits came out of their hiding places.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said, joining Sam and Frodo up front. *******I'll get the sacks.* **Legolas teased, trying to get me to laugh but failed. My sad eyes glanced at Aragorn to see him watching me worried, so I put on a fake smile.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," Pippin said as everyone turned to him. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry replied sourly as Pippin nodded then looked at him confused.

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond announced as I stopped myself from glaring.

"Great," said Pippin. "Where are we going?"

**A/N: Yeah, Aranel/Jade has a lot of...comments but please no flames or anything (for anything I write if possible). Please review though! **

**The chapter after next is when I decide what she will be doing when the Fellowship leaves. I give you guys 2 days before posting the one that decides it to give you some time to send your votes via review. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..." -Talking

"~...~" -Speaking Elvish

***...*** -Mind Connection

Chapter 7: The Farewell Feast

It was the night before the Fellowship leaves for Mordor and Lord Elrond had decided to have a feast and ball in their honor. Joy. I never exactly was one for big parties.

After the Council Meeting, I had pleaded with Gandalf and Elrond to be one of the Fellowship, the Tenth Walker, but they forbade it. Rather quickly might I add.

I made my way to Arwen's room to get changed into the new dress Elrond had gotten me for this _special _night. **(A/N: Pictures on profile so I won't describe it and circlet)**

"Thank the Valar your here! I thought I would have to come up with an excuse for _Ada _to explain why you didn't show up!" Arwen said and yanked me into her room.

"He would have come and found me anyway. He knows how much I hate these types of things." I say as she chuckles and gives me my dress before pushing me behind her changing screen. I quickly changed and put on my circlet after letting Arwen do my hair and make-up. In her words, I was terrible at doing those types of things so she wouldn't let me _near_ her own hair or face.

She had changed into her own dress before I came in. It was a light pink, almost white dress that barely graced the floor. Her hair was pinned up in a exquisite Elvish style and her make-up was beautiful.

We made our way silently to the Great Hall, **(A/N: I don't know if there really is one but this is my story)** feet clad in flat shoes.

When we got there, mostly everyone was waiting in their seats. When he saw us, Lord Elrond stood and introduced us to the guests.

"Everyone, may I present my daughter, Arwen Evenstar and Princess Aranel of Mirkwood." He said then we all three sat and enjoyed the meal.

Soon the ball began and I danced with many of the Fellowship, all except Boromir and Gimli. I also danced with Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir. It was a fun night (the Hobbits were especially funny in their own way) but it ended quickly.

"We are sorry to see the night go, but our guests must rest for the trip they shall start tomorrow. We make it a tradition for someone to sing one last song before we all depart. Any suggestions?" Lord Elrond asked and my eyes widened in horror. I looked at Legolas who was smirking at me then tried to get away, knowing he would request me.

"How about Aranel?" I heard someone ask but was surprised to hear that it was one of the hobbits instead of my _dear, sweet, older brother_ (evil, cruel, older brother, I mean).

"Yes, how about Aranel?" "Go on, Aranel!" Legolas and Arwen said. I gave them murderous glares as I walked towards the instrumental group.

"What would you like us to play, milady?" One of the Elves asked.

"I don't believe you know this one." I say softly then turned around. I waited a moment before starting to sing.

_"Lay down your head, _

_and I'll sing you a lullaby._

_Back to the years,_

_Of loo-li, lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep,_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow._

_Bless you with love,_

_For the road that you go._

_May you sail fair;_

_To the far fields of fortune,_

_With diamonds and pearls;_

_At your head and your feet,_

_And may you need never_

_To banish misfortune;_

_May you find kindness_

_in all that you meet._

_May there always be angels,_

_To watch over you;_

_To guide you each step of the way._

_To guard you and keep you _

_safe from all harm;_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

_May you bring love,_

_And may you bring happiness;_

_Be loved in return,_

_Till the end of your days;_

_Now, fall off to sleep_

_I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while,_

_And sing loo-li, lai-lay._

_May there always be angels,_

_To watch over you;_

_To guide you each step of the way._

_To guard you and keep you _

_safe from all harm;_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_

**(A/N: song- 'Sleepsong' by Secret Garden)**

I waited until I was done with the rest of the melody until I looked up again. Everyone had an peaceful look on their faces. Soon everyone started clapping. I curtsied and quickly fled my 'stage', bumping into Aragorn in my hurry.

"Walk with me in the garden?" He asked, holding out a hand as I nodded and smiled, letting him lead me away.

He led me to a bridge that was over a small stream, my favorite thinking place when I was in Rivendell.

"You sing beautifully," he comments as I blush the slightest bit.

"Your leaving tomorrow." I say sadly after a few moments of silence, bowing my head.

"Let us not think of that now." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on top my head.

"~Do you remember when we first met in Mirkwood?~" I ask softly, agreeing not to talk about that particular subject.

"~Yes. I had just finished turning in Gollum to King Thranduil and was walking to the gates of Mirkwood with your brother...when I saw you. You were returning to your home for the first time in at least a hundred years. I remember how I had first thought you a normal Ranger, then I saw your Elven ears.~" He recalled with a smile.

"~And then my brother saw me...What a disaster that was.~" I chuckled.

"~I had never seen him move so fast, or knock down so many people, to get to you.~" He replied, laughing as well. We stood for a few moments of comfortable silence, just embracing each other before I pulled away.

"~And...what did I tell before you left Mirkwood?~" I questioned. He blinked for a moment before answering.

"You said...that you would bind yourself to me...forsaking the immortal life of your people." He whispered, caressing my face, then running his fingers over my Evenstar.

"And to that I hold." I whisper grabbing his hand with both of mine.

_(A/N: Yes, yes, I know I just copied both of those lines out of the movie but too bad! They're really good and I wanted it in my story! [*cough* couldn't think of anything else *cough*] )_

I removed my hands and revealed my Evenstar in his palm. "I give this to you, choosing the path to be a mortal, by your side forever. Until death do us part." I say as he looked at me shocked.

"You 'choose'?" he asks confused.

"I became half-Elven when I brought Frodo to Rivendell with Arwen. He was too close to falling into Shadow. Had I hesitated a moment longer, it would have been too late."

"Who else knows?" He asked shocked. "Just Arwen and Lord Elrond. I cannot bring myself to tell Legolas, not yet."

He swallowed and nodded slowly, putting my Evenstar around his neck, then kissed me under the full moon, both of us hoping to forget what will happen tomorrow.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading this. Sorry if it's crappy in the beginning. Please review, next chapter is the final decision if she goes with them or meets up later.**

**So far I've only got 3 reviews... {Not good by the way seeing that more than that has actually read it}**

**2 for sneaking off with the fellowship and 1 for meeting up with them later.**

**VOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..." -Talking

"~...~" -Speaking Elvish

***...* **-Mind connection

Chapter 8: The Fellowship Departs

As Legolas said his goodbyes to Arwen, I waited silently in the corner, smiling at their obvious love. I must admit, I was shocked when I found out they had been courting for decades. The only reason I found out was because the two announced their engagement at the feast the night previously.

He released her after giving her a loving kiss and came to say farewell to me.

"If you die on this quest, I swear to the Valar I'll bring you back and kill you again!" I threatened hugging him so tight you could hear his bones crack as he tried to pry me off.

"Aranel...can't...breathe!" He wheezed. I laughed and released him, ruffling his 'perfect' blonde hair and smirked when he whined and tried to fix it again. "At that rate you could have killed me faster than an orc!" He joked and I cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Not funny! Get out of here!" I say and push him towards the rest of the Fellowship. I had already said my goodbyes that day to the rest of the Fellowship with the exception of Aragorn, who wasn't here yet. Thankfully we said farewells last night.

Elrond soon arrived with Aragorn following behind him as I stood next to Arwen. I had a light purple dress on and my normal circlet while she wore a dark blue dress. I watched Aragorn stand with his group as Elrond started his speech.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose," Elrond said as Legolas and Aragorn looked at Arwen and I.

***Good luck, brother. Tell...tell Aragorn that I will always love him, no matter the circumstance.* **I said to my brother, eyes tearing up.

***As long as you tell Arwen the same from me. Farewell, dear sister. ~May your ways be green and golden.~* **He said softly as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"May the blessing of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond finished.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf announced as I turned my gaze to Aragorn. I smiled softly when I saw him wearing my Evenstar.

Frodo led the Fellowship out of Rivendell, Aragorn taking up the end. Legolas sent him a suspicious look before moving along. Aragorn half-way turned then looked at me with a small smile before leaving himself.

I looked down at the ground sadly then followed the rest of the Elves that were at the gates but instead departed to my room rather than the dining hall, for it was early in the morning and few has had breakfast.

I closed my door behind me and put on my Ranger attire, grabbing and strapping on my weapons as I went. I packed food, a bedroll, and a few extra sets of clothes along with other things a Ranger might need.

My part in this tale was done, for now. It would be many months until I had a part to play again. As much as I wanted to, I knew I could not follow the Fellowship, I would meet with them again another way. This I knew but I did not know how.

I left towards the stable silently, saddling Vanya and leaving Rivendell as a Ranger once more.

A/N: So the vote ended up being that she would meet up with the Fellowship later. I already have a place planned but I wont tell you where so you'll have to wait. Don't worry...I'll update soon. In the next chapter there will be a time break, fast-forwarding a few months. Oh, and don't get mad about ArwenxLegolas, I told you there would be some in the 'summary'. Bye and thanks for reading! (Sorry if it's short, I'm going to my Aunt's so I had to hurry and write this!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..." -Talking

"~...~" -Speaking Elvish

*...* - mind connection

Chapter 9: Lothlorien

I rode on top of Vanya into the forests of Lorien silently. I Golden Wood shimmered and I smiled at the memories I had shared in this place.

My head whipped around when I heard someone clear their throat and I smiled when I saw it was my life-long friend, Haldir.

"Well, this is an unusual visit. And I had grown so accustom to having arrows pointed at my face. How disappointing." I say with a laugh as he grins slightly then turns serious.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have been expecting you." He says. "Follow me."

After a day's walk we came upon the Lord and Lady's talan. I looked around confused, watching Elves run about with weapons and things. "What is going on?" I ask myself.

"Lord Elrond is to honor the allegiance of Men and Elves once more. Our soldiers head to Helm's Deep to offer their bows and swords against the army of Orcs and Uruk-hai." Lord Celeborn answered, coming down the stairs with his wife as I bowed in respect.

"How large an army?" I ask. "10,000 strong. All Isengard is emptied." My eyes widened in shock at the number. "May I offer my assistance in that battle as well?" I asked as he shook his head.

"It would be too dangerous. Three of the Fellowship are there." "The Fellowship was broken? Which three are there?" I asked worried, praying my love and my brother were safe.

"Gimli, son of Gloin; the dwarf, Aragorn, son of Arathorn; your beloved, and Legolas, son of Thranduil; your brother." Lady Galadriel said smiling and I sighed with relief.

***Go rest, little princess, I feel you need it,*** Galadriel whispered into my mind. "Aerlinniel will lead you to your room." She said aloud as an Elf maiden stepped forward.

"This way, Milady." She said softly and led me to my own talan. "Please ask for me if you need me." She said then curtsied and took her leave. I looked around the room and sat my things down unstrapping my bow and quiver, placing them on the bed. I went outside to see Elves all around, putting on helmets and blue cloaks, assembling a line formation while holding their bows in hand. I smirked and grabbed an extra blue cloak, covering myself after putting on my own armor and strapping on my quiver. This was how I was going to see the Fellowship again.

I snuck down, making sure the hood fully hid my face before lining up somewhere close to the line, making sure Haldir wasn't looking.

The Lord and Lady had come to see us off. We marched through the gates in perfect symmetry. Lady Galadriel looked straight at me with a knowing smile. I bit my lip but sighed mentally in relief when she didn't call my presence out.

***Good luck, young princess ~Sweet water and light laughter till we next meet~***

***Thank you, Lady Galadriel*** I tell her in return as she smiles then looks at the others passing her, until they were all gone and headed to the battle of Helm's Deep.

A/N: Yes, it's short (sorry by the way) but at least you found out where she was going to meet up with them again! Please review and I'll get the chapter up ASAP. (School starts this week! T^T)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..." -Talking

"~...~" -Speaking Elvish

*...* -Mind Connection

Chapter 10: The Battle

We heard the guards shout to open the gates as we filled in, hoods up and holding our bows.

"How is this possible?" The king of Rohan, Theoden asked surprised, looking at us in awe. Haldir stepped forward and looked at the king.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said. He paused and looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli before he continued. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn smiled and ran down the stairs. Legolas and Gimli followed. I smiled when I saw Legolas and Aragorn -for the most part- unharmed.

"~Welcome, Haldir!~" Aragorn exclaimed putting his hand on Haldir's shoulder before embracing him in a hug. Haldir smiled and patted Aragorn's back. Aragorn pulled away and smiled at Haldir. "You are _most_ welcome." After Aragorn stepped away Legolas stepped down and greeted Haldir. Haldir himself then turned back to Theoden and his face grew serious.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." He said and the king was to shocked to say anything, so instead he bowed his head in appreciation the turned to order the Men to their posts. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were about to leave as well but Haldir stopped them.

"I think you need to speak with out tag-along." Haldir told them then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the other Elves who were trying not to laugh. He pulled down my hood then shoved me to the members of the fellowship.

"Hey! How did you know?" I asked my friend shocked. He smirked then answered, "I know you, Aranel. You don't think we've been friend for all these years for nothing have we?"

"Galadriel told you didn't she." I deadpanned, only revealing a slight frown. Gimli and Strider snickered as Legolas tried not to smile when Haldir glared, revealing that she did.

"Your right, obviously all these years haven't gone to waste!" I laugh as he glared again then ordered his Elves to their positions along the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn shouted and I blinked blankly, trying to understand what he meant. My mouth took an 'o' shape when I figured it out. "I'm here to fight." The men face-palmed and I tried to keep a straight face, which quickly failed. I snickered for a little while longer then walked to the place where I positioned myself; next to Legolas who was by the dwarf.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the black mass that marched towards Helms Deep and were standing so quiet I was certain everyone, including the men, could hear my heart beating. Gimli sighed. "Argh. You could have picked a better spot," Gimli said as he tried to peer over the wall. Legolas just grinned at his friend but kept his eyes forward. Soon, Aragorn was standing behind Gimli and Legolas. "Well, lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said to Aragorn. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder rolled loudly. The lightning provided everyone with a glimpse of the approaching Uruks. I took a sharp breath but kept my face steady. Aragorn quickly glanced at me before looking again at the enemy's army.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said to Aragorn, his eyes never leaving the Uruks. Gimli looked up at Aragorn."Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said. The rain soon started pouring as Aragorn began to shout orders to the Elves.

"~Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!~" He shouted as he walked along the wall then turned to face the Uruk-hai who had now stopped and were slamming their long spears and shields together. Gimli looked impatient and began to jump up and down to look over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli exclaimed. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked, turning to Gimli with a smile, causing Gimli to laugh.

***When did you become friends with a **_**dwarf**_**?* **I asked my brother shocked as he turned to me.

***Sometime during the Fellowship.*** He answered. *******Please be careful out there today, sister.***

I nodded and readied my bow, Legolas doing the same. The Men and Elves had their bows taught and their arrows pointed at their targets, readied to be fired.

My eyes widened in shock as an old man accidentally released an arrow, hitting a Uruk and causing it to fall down dead. "~Hold!~" Aragorn shouted but it was too late. The Uruks howled in anger and began to charge the wall. All of the elves had their arrows ready and were waiting the command to fire.

"~Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms~" Legolas said as he studied their targets.

"~Fire the arrows!~" Aragorn yelled out as all the Elves, including Legolas and I released them, causing many more to fall dead. The Orcs and Uruks trampled over the fallen as the Men shot their own arrows and Aragorn gave the order to keep firing. We released arrow after arrow but all too soon, the Uruks started putting up ladders.

Gimli saw them and got excited. "Yes!" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and continued shooting Uruks with my brother at my side. Quickly, the Uruks made their way upon the wall as I drew my sword. I sliced through the Uruks one after the other as they tried to climb onto the wall. More and more came. Somehow in the confusion, I got separated and ended up further down the wall by Haldir.

An Uruk kicked me in the stomach, making me fall back against the floor hard. I tried to shake the dizziness away as the creature held his sword over me, ready to plunge it into my heart. It stopped and fell to the floor lifeless and I looked up to see Haldir.

I nodded and got up, grabbing my sword and started attacking more Uruks, back to back with Haldir. "Duck!" We both cried to each other when our monsters tried to decapitate us but ended up doing it to each other. "Stupid Uruk-hai." I mumbled then a great explosion rocked the fortress walls.

I turned to find the wall close to where I once stood crumbling with Uruks charging in. Aragorn called to Haldir to pull back to the keep and I looked at Haldir only to see an Uruk raising his sword to strike him in the back.

My eyes grew wide as I quickly drew my bow and arrow and fired at the Uruk without a second thought. It hit him right in the face, causing it to fall before he could strike my friend. Haldir looked behind him then turned to me shocked. I smiled before yelling out, "~To the keep! Pull back!~" Soon some of the Elves that were left alive were following us back inside.

Haldir and I, along with other Elves, helped Theoden and his men hold the gate. I watched as Aragorn and Gimli disappeared and that they would be alright. After a few moments the king yelled through the door.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden yelled and my heartbeat quickened. What was Aragorn _doing_ out there? I turned to Haldir. "We have to get the others inside." I glanced around and saw Gimli, Legolas, and thankfully Aragorn.

"~To the keep! Inside! Retreat!~" Haldir yelled at the Elves still remaining outside. Everyone fought as they ran. Once inside, I stopped with Haldir and caught my breath. He then put a hand on my shoulder.

"You saved my life, I am forever in your dept." He said and I turned to him with a smile. "Consider it as payment for saving me earlier. And anyway, we're friends. That's what we do." He smiled in return but it quickly fell when he heard the commotion.

"The fortress it taken. It is over," the king said with a heavy heart.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed. He paused and looked to Gamling and then the king. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" They remained silent for a moment before they answered.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said as he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn walked over to Gamling and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said as he shoved him gently to get moving.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked a lost look on his face. "We must ride out and meet them!" Aragorn said.

"He's right. If you are going to die, die fighting instead of hiding behind these walls." I speak up as everyone's attention turned to me. Aragorn looked at me relieved that I was alive and smiled, turning to the king.

"Ride out with us," Aragorn said to him. Theoden looked at Aragorn then at me in shock.

"For death and for glory?" He asked as I shook my head. "No. For your people and your country." I say softly as he nodded.

A/N: Yes, yes I saved Haldir. He's one of my fav. characters and I just couldn't let him die! Well, please review on what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..." -Talking

"~...~" -Speaking Elvish

*...* -Mind connection

Chapter 11: The End of the Battle

Everyone helped bar the gates, silence ringing in the air with the exception of the Uruk-hai trying to break in. "The sun is rising," Gimli pointed out. We looked to see the first light of dawn peaking through the lone window. The sun's rays seemed to give Theoden some sliver of hope.

"Yes. Yes. The horn of helm Hammerhead shall sound in the Deep one last time." Theoden said.

Aragorn grinned and Gimli exclaimed, "Yes!" No doubt wanting to get his ax in more Uruk flesh.

"Let this be the hour we draw our swords together." Theoden said to Aragorn with a hand on his shoulder. I would not have heard it if not for my Elven ears. I smiled at Legolas and Haldir who stood beside me.

I knew we would not fail. The Valar would not have let us come this far to defeating Saruman and his Uruks only to fail.

Gimli quickly took off, making his way up the steps to blow the horn. Everyone mounted their horses, ready to defeat as many Uruk-hais as they could. I rode between Aragorn and Legolas, Haldir was on the other side of my brother.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!" Theoden said, putting on his helmet as Gimli blew the horn. The Uruks finally broke through the door and charged at us. "Forth Eorlingas!"

With that said, we rode out, slicing through Uruks while making our way down the streets of Helm's Deep and over the bridge. I looked up confused and saw Gandalf riding one of the Mearas.

"Gandalf?" I asked myself confused, slicing through the stomach of an Uruk without looking.

"Rohirrim!" A voice shouted and I saw thousands of horses riding up behind Gandalf and the Man who called out, fully armed and ready to fight. "To the king!"

They raced their horses down the steep mountain(?) as the Uruks turned to battle them instead, forgetting all about us. I pouted a bit at that realization and Legolas laughed, hearing my thought.

***My dear, dear sister.* **He muttered to me smiling with a shake of his head. Then the fighting started again. Thankfully it didn't last much longer with the Rohirrim on our side. The Uruks ran into the trees where the forest took care of them. My eye widened shocked when I heard the Uruks cry out in pain from what the forest did to them.

We headed back to the Keep and I flipped off my horse like an expert as the women were released from the caves. Aragorn looked at me with a wide smile and ran up to me, embracing me lovingly in his arms and kissing me full on the mouth.

"I have missed you." He breathed out when we finished, holding me at arms length and looking me over. I couldn't help but notice a pretty blonde-haired woman standing frozen and watching us in shock. "As I have you," I replied, kissing him once more; savoring the feel of his soft lips against mine and ignoring the fact that we were both covered with grime and sweat.

I watched Legolas walk over to Gimli -who was sitting on top of an Uruk carcass smoking a pipe- curiously, holding onto Aragorn's hand.

"Final count: 42," My brother told him, fiddling with his bow.

"Forty-two?" Gimli asked, pulling his pipe out of his mouth. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Legolas quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the dead Uruk's body, between Gimli's legs. He smiled and cocked his head to the side. "43," Legolas said and Gimli made a strange gruff noise.

"He was already dead." "He was twitching," Legolas defended himself. "He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli growled and shook his ax that was buried in the back of the head of the Uruk he was sitting on.

I chuckled then turned to Aragorn and mock whispered loud enough for Legolas to hear me, "My brother doesn't take defeat well. And now it's even worse because he got beat by a dwarf. Wouldn't Arwen and other elleths just love to hear that." Legolas turned to glare at me as Aragorn and Gimli laughed.

Gandalf came and told us to prepare for the ride to Isengard then we all went our separate ways.

***What happened to Haldir?*** I asked my brother, now extremely thankfully for the mind link because we were in separate rooms in Helm's Deep and I did not feel like going to find him.

***He is with his two brothers helping bury the fallen Men and Elves. Then they will take the rest of the Elves and go back to Lothlorien and Rivendell.***

I gathered my things and strapped them to a borrowed horse since Vanya was still in Lorien where I left her.

Soon Gandalf, Gamling, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and I were on our way to Isengard.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said, looking at the dark clouds that hung over Mordor. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin." He and Aragorn shared a look, then the white wizard smiled again. "All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness," he said then we continued on again.

**A/N: Alright, so chapter 11 and _The Two Towers _is now finished, I hope you guys like it. I have almost all of my story planned out with help from Blood White Rose (Thank you! And anyone else reading this check out her stories!) Well, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 12: Isengard

I rode silently next to Aragorn, my borrowed horse walking under the tree branches of the dark forest of Fangorn. "The trees are angry at Saruman, they trusted him and he let them down; cutting down their people." I whisper listening to the talk of the trees. "I'm afraid they will attack anything in sight." He nodded in understanding.

Aye, but there is no cause for fear. I believe we are well protected." He replied softly. I sighed and looked back at my brother and his Dwarfish friend, giving them both a small smile before turning back ahead and thinking of the dreams I've been having since reunited with Aragorn.

As we began to make our way out of the forest, familiar voices met my ears. Pippin and Merry? What on Arda where they doing here? Aragorn and Legolas had yet to tell me about the Fellowship's adventure so maybe that explained why I didn't know.

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard!" Merry said happily and I arched an eyebrow and cleared my throat, making my presence known. Pippin nudged Merry in the ribs, almost making him fall of the wall. "I think you forgot the lady."

"Ah, forgive me. And welcome as well, Princess Aranel of the Mirkwood realm." Merry welcomed -exaggerating just a bit- as I rolled my eyes.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed and I looked to the dwarf. "A merry hunt you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and . . . and smoking!" They smirked, and smoked their pipe.

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin said and Merry blew out a huff of smoke in agreement. "The salted pork is particularly good." I heard Gimli lick his lips and she smiled. I groaned mentally when I realized I was really growing to like this dwarf.

"Salted pork?" Gimli stuttered. "Hobbits," I heard Gandalf utter.

"We're under orders! From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry said as he pointed to the flooded area before them. Soon Merry was riding behind Éomer, the nephew of King Theoden who was beside Gandalf before they attacked the Uruk-hai. Pippin rode behind Aragorn.

Then a moving tree walked up to us. An Ent. "Treebeard!" I whisper shocked.

"Young master, Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower," Treebeard said.

"Show yourself," Aragorn whispered and Ana's eyes scanned the high tower and the various windows that dotted it, looking for a glimpse of Saruman. "Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said in his gruff voice. "No. We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said and I nodded.

"Hopefully he has something to share worth our time wasted here." I muttered and Aragorn glanced at me then back at the tower.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," a new voice said, one that was almost distant but very near at the same time. I looked to the tallest tower to see an old man in white robes, just as Gandalf wore. The only difference in attire was that Saruman had a black staff instead of white. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he asked.

"We shall have peace," Theoden said as he looked down and then his eyes slowly moved up to where the man stood. Aragorn and I looked over to the king to see what he had to say. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! "We shall have peace when the lives of soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" I bowed my head, remembering the Elven friends I had that died there along with Theoden's men. "When you have from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." I and the others looked back at the wizard to see what he had to say.

"Gibbets and crows?" Saruman asked anger clear in his voice. "Dotard!" he snapped. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, along with crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already costs many lives. Thousands more are now at risk," Gandalf said. "But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information," Saruman said smugly. "I have some for you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a globe that seemed to have a fire burning on the inside of it. Gandalf frowned.

"Princess Aranel, how nice to see you." The cruel wizard turned to me. Legolas and Aragorn nudged their horses to stand beside mine. "You have been wondering about your dreams, have you not?" he asked as my eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about that?" "Ah, so Gandalf never told you about the dark lord did he, why you couldn't go on your quest with the Fellowship. Sauron is after you." My eyes widened and Aragorn took a sharp intake of breath.

"Why?" I ask, not trusting myself to say more. "You have a great power that could be used to win the war, for good or for bad. And for more personal reasons. I believe you know what I mean."

My eyes widened horrified when part of the dream came back to me. _"My lovely wife, you shall be forever mine. Now that the people who used you are dead." A man said but I couldn't see his face. I watched Aragorn die in front of my eyes emotionless._

"His wife..." My voice trailed off scared as Saruman smirked. "Yes. But do not worry. You only come second to the Ring, once he finds it you and him will rule all of Middle-earth." I turned away and buried my head in the crook of Aragorn's neck, trembling as he held me but staying strong enough not to cry.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. He will find her, Gandalf. You're all going to die." Saruman smiled evilly as Gandalf rode his horse forward.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman asked. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." I heard Aragorn's breath become heavier and feel the anger radiate off of him. I lifted my head and grabbed his hand, trailing my fingers over it in soothing motions, trying to calm him.

"This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf lowered his head. It was obvious Saruman was using words to fight, and was winning. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli exclaimed, his own thoughts consumed for worry of his two other hobbit friends. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas reached for his bow and an arrow. "No," Gandalf said firmly. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman hissed. "I have no use for it!" he exclaimed before he lifted his staff and shot a beam of fire down upon Gandalf. I gasped and shielded my face from the heat of the flames as my horse backed up a few steps.

As the heat dissipated no one was more surprised to see Gandalf alive and well then Saruman. "Saruman," Gandalf said firmly, "your staff is broken." Suddenly, Saruman's staff lit up and shattered in his hand; the pieces falling down and down until they fell in the water and sunk to the bottom. Another man suddenly appeared behind Saruman, a man I did not recognize, but didn't really care who he was.

"Grima," Theoden said and Ana looked to the King, "you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman asked. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman said.

"Grima," Theoden said once more, "come down. Be free of him." "Free? He will never be free," Saruman said. Grima shook his head. "No," Grima said. Saruman turned to him and glared.

"Get down, cur!" he exclaimed before he hit Grima hard and the man fell to the floor. "Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed and Saruman looked back to him. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided," Saruman said. "I will not be held prisoner here." I watched shocked as Grima rushed up to Saruman and stabbed him in the back twice.

Legolas fired an arrow, shooting Grima. The man fell to the floor of the tower with a cry of pain. Saruman gasped and fell from the tower his body spinning as it fell only to be speared by steak on a wheel. I looked on with disgust and tried to cover Merry and Pippin's eyes as the wheel turned and lowered a now dead Saruman into the water head-first.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy is moving against us. We need to know where he will strike."

I released the Hobbits' eyes when Saruman was completely submerged.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard said. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." "Pippin!" Aragorn called when Pippin got off the horse and wadded towards something in the water. It was the black globe Saruman had.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said slowly as Gandalf got behind Pippin. "Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad." Gandalf said, holding his hand out for the object. "Quickly now," he said as Pippin hesitantly handed it over. Then Gandalf quickly covered it with some of his robes. Aragorn picked Pippin back up and placed the hobbit behind him before we set off for Rohan.

**A/N: Well this is chapter 12. At least we're over half-way done. I think there will be at least 20 chapters total. Now the chapters will be coming further apart because school is starting for me so you'll have to be patient, ok? Good. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 13: Palantir

Once we reached Edoras, I dismounted my horse and handed it over to a stableman. The lady who had stood shocked and watched us kiss was waiting for us there.

Later that eve, I sat by Aragorn's side at the front table near the throne of the Golden Hall. I had bathed thanks to Éowyn, the girl who watched Aragorn and I.

The lady herself gave Theoden a cup of wine which he took. We all stood and raised our goblets.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden said as he raised the goblet to the people.

"Hail!" everyone said firmly before they drank from tankards or goblets. I took a small sip of the wine before nodding and took a slightly deeper drink before sitting it down on the table. I watched everyone eat and laugh, having a good time in this celebration.

"Let us enjoy the night while we can," Aragorn whispered in my ear. "I agree." I then turned around and laughed. "What is it?" Aragorn asked, turning around to see what was so funny.

"Dear Legolas and Gimli are to have a drinking contest!" I said and sent my brother a private message, *******Good luck, brother of mine. Don't you dare loose to a Dwarf again!*** I mocked and he glared at me before hesitantly drinking his tankard.

Éowyn slowly walked up to my beloved and offered him the cup that Theoden drank from. She spoke in the Rohirrim language as Aragorn sighed and looked at me, pleading to help him before turning back to the woman and taking the goblet from her hands. He took a sip and handed it back. I noticed him slightly wince when she smiled brightly at him.

He smiled slightly and bowed his head before turning and walking over to me, embracing me in a loving embrace. I couldn't help but overhear King Theoden and Éowyn's conversation.

"I am happy for you. He is an honorable man." He told her softly.

"You are both honorable men. But it seems he is already taken." She said and nodded in my direction as I made my way over to watch Legolas and Gimli, still listening.

"Yes, but it was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory. Ah, don't listen to me. You are young. And tonight is for you." He said and I saw tears faintly fill her eyes then I turned my full attention back to the two foolish men's drinking game. Legolas was on his 9th cup and Gimli... well I couldn't count how many he had. I made a sound of disgust and turned to face Legolas.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli said then belched and drank another tankard.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers," my brother said worried looking at his fingers as I cracked up. "I think it's affecting me."

"Elves don't get drunk off of Men-made beer, now Elvish wine...that a whole other story." I whispered to the shocked-looking Éomer, who had been giving them the drinks.

Gimli laughed and sat down his tankard with a flare and pointed his finger at Legolas.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli slurred before his eyes crossed and he fell backwards and crashed the ground. I laughed and covered my mouth trying to hold it in as Legolas looked at me. "Well, game over," he said, placed the beer down, and walked off.

I watched Merry and Pippin sing their song on the opposite side of the room from Aragorn, who had wanted to talk to Gandalf privately.

_Oh, you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_You can drink your fancy ales_

_You can drink them by the flagon_

_But the only beer for the brave and true_

_Comes from The Green Dragon_

"Lady Aranel?" Éowyn asked, coming to stand next to me. "Ah, Lady Éowyn, how may I help you?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you the one who gave Lord Aragorn that crystal?" She asked. "Ah, my Evenstar pendant. Yes, I gave it to him before he left with the Fellowship." I explain.

"Why?" "Why what?" I asked her confused. "Why does he love you and not me? I mean, your an Elf!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulous. "The love of Elves is not given freely. I love him as he loves me. Bite your tongue Lady Éowyn, before you say something you'll regret." I hiss and walk off to find Aragorn.

Late that night, I stood outside watching the sky with my brother.

"You have seemed different lately. I cannot figure out how though," My brother states and I stiffened against my will. I still cannot tell my brother, it would be too painful for him.

"It is nothing." I whisper. "Just weary from the battles and death of friends." We stood once more in silence before Aragorn came out with his pipe.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas whispered to my lover who now stood between us.

"He is here!" Legolas and I said at once then the three of us ran to where most of the people slept. I ran in and took in the scene before grabbing the Palantir out of Pippin's hands.

_"I see you. I have found you. You shall be mine!"_ An evil voice echoed in my head as I let out a blood-curling scream and fell limp, hardly noticing Aragorn catch me before I hit the ground. The Palantir rolled out of my hand and Gandalf threw a cloth on it.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled at Pippin and I moaned in pain, trying to get up. "Don't let her sit up just yet. Lay her down and make sure she stays awake," He ordered Aragorn and Legolas. They quickly complied and laid me on a makeshift bed as Gandalf dealt with Pippin.

"Stay awake, love. You can fall asleep after Gandalf speaks with you." Aragorn murmured and Legolas grabbed my hand then quickly dropped it as if it burned him.

"The life of the Eldar is leaving you!" He said shocked and I looked at him with a small smile. "How can that be? You are a full Elf!"

"Frodo got stabbed when Aragorn, the Hobbits and I were coming to Rivendell. Arwen came and she and I tried to get Frodo to Rivendell before he gave in to the Shadow. We would have been too late if I had not given him some of my Eldar energy. Not enough to make me mortal, but to make me Half-Elven." I explained softly, seeing his jaw clench and eyes burn with blue fire.

"She made her choice, to be Mortal and be with me." Aragorn finished sadly as Legolas turned his glare on my lover.

"You knew about this? Who else and why didn't any of you think to tell me?" Legolas spat. "Arwen and Lord Elrond knew. I didn't want you to know until I was ready to tell you myself."

He growled and stormed out of the room to who knows where as Gandalf came to me with Pippin and Merry behind him.

"Aranel, what did you see?" He asked sternly. I shook my head and Aragorn put my head in his lap and ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me as much as himself.

"I didn't see anything. Darkness was all around me. He spoke to me. '_I see you. I have found you. You shall be mine!_' over and over in the darkness. Then the chanting stopped...and I saw him, the him in his form before Isildur defeated him with the Great Eye in the background." I cried out as Aragorn picked my up and held me to his chest, trying to comfort me.

"This is worse then I thought. Sauron now knows where she is and will send out the Nazgul after her. It would be a matter of days before they get here." Gandalf said in the main hall to the others.

"And what of Pippin?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan," Gandalf explained. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat of Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth."

Gandalf nodded at Aragorn to acknowledge him. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden spoke up, "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"If you do not who will? You hate how they act and yet you do the same!" I shouted at him from my seat, still not fully recovered from the visit of Sauron. Aragorn put a calming hand on my shoulder and spoke to Gandalf.

"I will go." "No!" "They must be warned," Aragorn protested. "They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships," Gandalf whispered to my beloved then turned back to face everyone. "Understand this: Things our now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone."

**A/N: I will give you guys a choice again (I love giving these, they really help me out)!**

**1- Aranel goes with Pippin and Gandalf to Gondor.**

**2- Aranel stays with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas and goes with them on the Path of the Dead.**

**Please vote your choice via review! And might I add for reference: SCHOOL SUCKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer in chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't written in so long (school/homework) but in that time, you could have REVIEWED! I swear, next chapter will not be updated if you do not start to REVIEW. Trust me, I'm up to chapter 17 but if you don't REVIEW...**

Chapter 14: Pippin Departs

I followed Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin to the stables silently.

"Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!" Gandalf shouted as Pippin ran closer to Merry.

"Where are we going?" Pippin questioned in a whisper as I looked on with pity for the two innocent hobbits about to be separated.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry asked, angrily.

"I don't know. I can't help it!" "You never can." Pippin stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand?" Merry asked. "The enemy thinks you have the Ring. And because of you, they know Aranel is here!" Merry seethed and Pippin glanced at me worried. I nodded slightly with a small smile, trying to silently encourage him it would be alright.

"He's going to be looking for the both of you, Pip. They have to get you out of here," Merry finished.

"And you- ? You're coming with me? And you too, Aranel?" Pippin asked the both of us. Merry turned and walked into the stables, leaving Pippin calling after him.

"It's alright, little Hobbit. Come on." I said to him softly, guiding him inside.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked when Gandalf put him on top of Shadowfax.

"Three days' ride as the Nazgul flies. And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf warned then continued packing.

"Here. Something for the road." Merry said, handing Pippin a small leather pack.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf," Pippin said shocked. The pipe-weed they loved.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pippin," Merry attempted to joke.

"But- But we'll see each other soon." Pippin said worried and Merry looked to Gandalf and I.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen,"Merry replied sadly as Gandalf got on his horse.

"Aranel," the old wizard started, turning to me, "you may stay here. Aragorn has sworn to protect you to the best of his ability. Not to say you couldn't yourself-" He quickly said when he saw me about to interrupt, "-but I trust him and know he would do almost anything for you. Be safe, young princess."

I nodded once and backed away, pulling Merry with me to give Shadowfax room. "Run, Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." Gandalf muttered as Shadowfax galloped off.

Merry sprinted off to one of the wooden watchtowers as I called after him alongside Aragorn. "He's always followed me everywhere I went...since before we were tweens," Merry reminisced as Aragorn wrapped an arm around my waist. "I would get him in the worst sort of trouble...but I'd always be there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam."

I bent down to Merry's level and looked him in the eyes. "They will return. It might take a while but if you don't loose hope, I'm sure they will come back. One day."

"One thing I have learned about Hobbits: They're the most hardy folk," Aragorn said as I stood up again.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took." Merry replied with a slight chuckle. Aragorn and I smiled and turned back to watch the scenery.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Remember, REVIEW if you want me to update!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..." - Common Tongue

"~...~" - Elvish language

Chapter 15: The Beacons

I stood next to Éowyn in the Great Hall when Aragorn came bursting in, breathless from his sudden run. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn called out, stopping in front of the King.

I folded up Haldir's letter, saying that he had arrived home safely, and put it in one of my tunic pockets. I awaited the King's decision with the rest of the hall.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden announced and I smiled brightly at Aragorn, glad to finally be some use around here. "Muster the Rohirrim." Bells were rung and everyone saddled their horses to get ready to ride, as well as saying their farewells.

"Will you ride with us?" Aragorn asked Éowyn while saddling Brego. I watched them curiously as I saddled my own horse, a different one from the last this time.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men," She replied. I caught sight of a glittering object under her blanket and walked around my horse to see what it was. I smirked when I lifted it up to see the hilt of a sword.

Sharing a smirk with Aragorn as Éowyn covered it back up and glared at me before turning to Aragorn. "The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope," Éowyn told him before walking off, pulling the reins of her horse.

"No pressure there." I said with a smirk, Aragorn chuckled slightly. "You know, I have a distinct feeling that she doesn't like me." I said sarcastically as Aragorn pulled me into a hug.

"Now where would you get that idea?" He replied, playing along. I slapped him on the back of his head before pecking him on his lips.

"~I love you.~" I whispered into his ear as I embraced him. "~As I love you,~" He returned. We let go and swung up onto our horses as I steered mine away towards Legolas and Gimli.

"Horsemen. I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy," Gimli grumbled. "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I feel war already marches on their own lands." Legolas said, ignoring my presence. Ever since he found out he has done everything he could to pretend I wasn't there.

"Legolas-" I started but he kicked his horse gently and trotted off, leaving me behind. I hardly saw Gimli look back at me with a saddened gaze before turning back to speak with Legolas. Tears sprung to my eyes but I swallowed and forced them back down, showing no weakness as I held my head high and rode beside Aragorn.

"Now is the hour. Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfill them all. To lord and land!" Éomer shouted and we rode off, our course set on Dunharrow then Minas Tirith.

We came upon the encampment after a day and a half's ride. "Make way for the King!" Soldiers shouted. I rode on the left of Aragorn, looking at the camp, seeing many people and tents.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked a man in the crowd. "I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord." "We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King."

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden questioned from on top his horse. "None have come, my lord."

We rode to a cliff and unpacked our things. "Éowyn!" I called out when I saw her. She turned to look at me surprised, bit her lip then slightly turned her head away. She nodded her head in acknowledgment the rushed off, leaving me standing confused. I was just joking earlier, did she really hate me? I shook my head to get rid of the unwelcome thoughts and joined my brother as he walked.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas observed. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer explained and I followed his gaze to see a foggy path.

"That road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked and Legolas' eyes sparkled with recognition. "It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas told the Dwarf as my eyes widened in shock and fear. I took a step back and I could have sworn I saw Legolas' hand twitch to comfort me like he usually does, even when it is not necessary.

"I have read about the Dimholt many times before but had never thought I'd actually see it, or at least the path leading to it." I whispered in muted awe.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer whispered. "That mountain is evil."

"Aragorn!" said Gimli gruffly, walking up to a frozen Aragorn which made him snap out of it. Gimli looked nervously down the path before turning back to Estel. "Let's find some food." I watched my lover with slightly narrowed eyes, wondering what he was doing, as he looked back at the path before following Gimli.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, tons of homework and I don't really have enough time anymore. Don't worry, I will finish it. Only a few more chapters anyway (About 5 or 6) Oh, thanks to the people who reviewed! Alright, if you want me to update Chapter 16, there must be at LEAST 5 reviews. I'll be counting... **

Well thanks for reading my story, I'll try to update again tomorrow (If I don't I promise to update next Friday {Or Sat- Sun})


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 16: The beginning of the Paths of the Dead

I awoke to find Lord Elrond in my tent not long after I fell asleep that night. "Lord Elrond!"

"Aranel, you must go with Aragorn. He cannot do this alone." "What? Where is he going?" I asked confused, "What will the men do without him?" While he answered, I stood up and quickly strapped my sword and quiver to my person after lacing up my boots.

"The Path of the Dead." I froze, looking at him shocked then nodded, knowing that Aragorn had to do this for the Free People to win the war. "I will tell you the same thing I told Aragorn. Another force will attack Minas Tirith from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sail from the south. They will arrive in two days time. You must stop this along with the other three and for that you need the ghosts of Dwimorburg."

I nodded once more and turned to leave but was stopped when Lord Elrond hugged me, kissing me on the forehead as he did so. "I have loved you like my own for all these years. Be safe and help guide Estel to his birthright, for you are one of the few people he will listen to. Now go, he is leaving."

I smiled at him and ran out of my tent, searching for Gimli the Dwarf or my brother to tell them to quickly pack. It had been a long time since Elrond had treated me like his own daughter, like my father never did. Father had eyes for only Legolas and our mother sailed over the seas years before Lady Celebrian was attacked so the Rivendell Lord and Lady were more of parents to me than my own.

I grabbed a spare horse and quickly packed before leading it to where Legolas stood then walked up behind Aragorn to hear his and the dwarf's conversation. "Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked.

"Not this time," Aragorn replied, holding on to Brego's reins. "This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked Aragorn, coming up behind him with me on his other side. "Or of Elves," I ask with a smirk? Legolas slightly frowned before continuing to ignore me. I mentally face-palmed, cursing myself for once again bringing up my near Mortality.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie," Gimli said sternly, not noticing the awkward tension in the air. Aragorn smiled and rolled his eyes, glancing at me, before getting on Brego and leading us out of the encampment when we were ready.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli questioned from behind Legolas after we'd been riding for a while.

"Oh, I don't know. A morbid one? A depressing, queer {strange}, different one? Ooh, ooh, I know this one; a DEAD one!" I answered, heavy on the sarcasm. Yeah, I'm not Miss Nice when we're planning on going into a ghost filled lair.

Gimli growled and Legolas shot me a warning look while Aragorn looked like he was trying not to snicker as Gimli.

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered the question that I did not. I perked up instantly, feeling a horror story coming along. "Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the Mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they have fulfilled their pledge."

I glanced at Aragorn's expression throughout the telling of the story. I could tell that Legolas was making him worry as well as doubt himself and his abilities. I made my horse walk faster until I was right beside him. I grabbed his hand and smiled encouragingly, watching as Aragorn's smile grew only for me.

"_Who shall call them from the grey twilight?_

_The forgotten people._

_The heir of him to whom the oath they swore._

_From the north he shall come._

_Need shall drive him._

_He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."_

I glared at my brother, noticing that Aragorn was now more nervous than he was before, even if he didn't show it. I already knew everything he had said though, as did the rightful King. Many things have been foretold about the true King of Gondor.

We finally arrived at Dwimorburg in the evening. Haunting whispers surrounded us as I gripped my sword hilt tighter as if to give me comfort. We decided to walk on foot the rest of the way, walking beside our horses and keeping our weapons out, avoiding tree branches the best we could.

The air was eerily silent with the exception of the echoing of our horses' footsteps as we stopped at the entrance to the mountain. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli whispered, not daring to get any louder.

"The air is close together, making it feel harder to breathe as well as colder." I reply softly before placing my hand on one of the dead trees. "It cries out for us not to go inside for it believes we will never return. It has seen much death at it's feet and it is sad that it couldn't stop them either."

Aragorn wrapped his free arm around my shoulder, knowing how connected I was to nature.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read off the door. A ghostly moan came out of the darkness of the tunnel and we raised our swords, even though it would do us no good.

"The horses freaked and yanked their reins out of our grips before racing off, ignoring our calls. Aragorn looked back at the door and said bravely, "I do not fear death," before walking into the misty cave.

"I go wherever my King goes, even to death," I said with a smirk, following Aragorn inside without hesitation, not waiting to see what the other two did as we went to see what could be the saving of Gondor.

**A/N: Yeah, so you didn't review 5 times, you reviewed 3 so I was lenient. I remembered that I promised to update this weekend so I did. **

**Please review! Thanks for reading. Happy Sunday!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Chapter 17: 'We Fight'

We walked inside slowly, looking around the dark room as Aragorn held a torch. My eyes widened the slightest bit when I saw hundreds of skulls along the walls and floors. Aragorn backed away, still on guard and holding up his sword. I followed him, distantly listening to Gimli whispering.

"What is it?" He asked of my brother as Legolas looked at the narrow path of skulls as well. "What do you see?" Gimli held his ax tighter as Legolas spoke, looking around.

"I see shapes of men. And of horses." "Where?" I rolled my eyes at Gimli's question, of course Dwarves couldn't see them. Nor could Men like Aragorn. Sadly, I could though. Not so pleasant. I tried to take my mind off the ghostly figures, unsuccessfully as Legolas spoke again.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned," Legolas replied worried. I looked around, shivering in disgust and fear at the ghostly bodies.

"The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good," Gimli laughed nervously then yelled my brother's name, hurrying to catch up. I quickly hushed him, muttering under my breath 'stupid dwarf' and Legolas glowered at me. I glared back and walked up beside Aragorn.

I held my breath as ghostly hands came out of the fog at our feet and tried to grab at us. I tried not to laugh in this serious situation as Gimli tried to blow and wave away the hands.

"I do not think that will help as much as you plan, Master Dwarf," I told him, looking back with a small smirk on my lips whilst I got rid of my own by just walking through them. I heard some crackling and I quickly turned to see Aragorn stepping on skulls. "Do not look down," he warned and I shrugged, continuing on normally. I was still Elven enough that I could instinctively avoid the piece without looking down.

A louder crack was heard and I knew Gimli was on them now, and that he had looked down from listening to the sounds of disgust he made. After that we continued on quickly, entering a large room that had steps and a gaping hole in the middle. We looked around, wondering where the ghosts were and looking into the hole that had green smoke coming from it.

"_Who enters my domain?_" A ghostly voice was heard and we turned around to see a partially decomposed ghost appear with a crown-like helmet.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said sternly.

"_The dead do not suffer the living to pass_," The ghost replied with an eerie tone. "You will suffer me," Aragorn returned with a set jaw. The ghost king laughed. I echoed throughout the hall and other green spirits appeared, lighting up the room from behind us. I watched wide-eyed as thousands of ghosts came forth, carrying weapons of every type.

"_The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it_," The ghost king sneered as more appeared, surrounding us. "_The way is shut. Now you must die._" Legolas quickly shot an arrow through the leader's head, or attempted to. We gripped out weapons tighter when it obviously did no harm.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said, stepping forward. I whimpered softly, not wanting to loose him. I knew he wouldn't because he was the true King of Gondor but there was still a chance that he could die as well. He glanced at me for a second but looked back to the king who was walking forward as well, speaking as he did.

"_None but the king of Gondor my command me._" Aragorn raised Anduril, his sword, and met the king's blade with his own. "_That line was broken,_" the ghost king hissed. Aragorn grabbed the ghost's neck, strangling him with his sword ready to cut it's head off. "It has been remade," Aragorn said.

He pushed the king backwards and looked around the ghost-filled room, speaking to them, "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" He made his way through the ghosts looking around to see what they were thinking. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli spoke up gruffly. I looked at the Dwarf disapprovingly before listening to Estel again.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" The ghost king chuckled when Aragorn finished. The ghosts started to quickly disappear and I bit my lip nervously. "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" Aragorn shouted, trying in vain to bring the ghosts back.

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli yelled, trying to help out. I groaned, they had only disappeared faster. Loud cracking was heard and Legolas and I looked around worriedly. Dust fell from the ceiling and skulls rolled to our feet. I grimaced and turned around slowly to see one of the walls collapsing, billions of skulls falling freely from the inside.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled as we ran into a small tunnel in the wall. Skulls and blocks of wall came crashing down like a tsunami, trying to push us into the pit. I came out after Aragorn, staying back for a few seconds to help my brother and Gimli get out before Aragorn led us outside.

I gasped when we got out, looking at the black ships and the towns on the coastline on fire. Aragorn fell to his knees in despair, thinking he had failed Middle-Earth. I knelt down beside him, grabbing his hand and rubbing the back of it with my thumb as Legolas held his shoulder.

We both stood up again as the ghost king appeared with a smirk. "_We fight,_" was all he said. I broke out with a large smile on his face and Aragorn turned to me with a grin. He nodded at the ghost king and explained what the ghosts needed to do.

We trekked to the shore, awaiting the pirate ships to arrive as the ghost army turned invisible. I smirked at the unsuspecting pirates as we four stood, letting Aragorn stop the ships.

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn told the pirates. They just laughed. The possible leader stepped up and spoke, "Who are you to deny us passage? On second thought, give us the girl and we might reconsider. We would promise to treat her...pleasantly."

I shivered in disgust at what he said as the other pirates cackled. "B-" I started to cuss but Gimli quickly stepped on my foot, cutting me off with a hiss of pain. I glared at the small Dwarf before biting my bottom lip in order to stay silent.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear," Aragorn told my brother in a whisper. Legolas quickly nocked an arrow and aimed. "Mind your aim," Gimli reminded. I snickered when Gimli's ax purposely hit my brother's bow, messing up his aim just as the arrow was released. It hit the pirate next to the leader directly in his heart. Gimli fake gasped and covered his mouth, more than likely trying to hide a smile. Legolas glared at the Dwarf and Aragorn looked at him suspiciously, having not see what I did.

"That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded," Gimli said gruffly. The pirates laughed again. "Boarded? By you and whose army?" A random pirate shouted out. "You really shouldn't have said that," I said quietly with a snickered. Aragorn hid a smile, looking at my out of the corner of his eye, signaling that he heard me.

"This army," he muttered, letting the king ghost appear going through his body as the rest of the army appeared. The pirates cried out in horror as the ghosts attacked their ships, quickly bringing them down before we four joined the ghosts.

We quickly took over the boats, letting the ghosts steer them as we made battle plans. It took a long while to get there, at least two days. During that time, my brother still ignored me. I decided to speak to Aragorn about it.

"How long do you think my brother will not speak to me?" I asked him as we looked over the side of the boat and into the sea. He looked at me surprised then his eyes softened and he took my hand in his, rubbing it just as I did to him when we got out of the Path of the Dead.

"I am sure not much longer, love," he told me softly. I sighed deeply and he wrapped me in his arms, kissing the top of my head as I laid my forehead on his shoulder.

"I wish he would talk to me now. Later he may not be able to," I say softly, sighing sadly. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. "I have a feeling that something will happen soon, something none of us will be able to stop. I have a feeling that the four of us might not see one of us again, at least for a long while. I am afraid one of us will die," I explained. He pulled away and held me at arms-length, looking me dead in the eyes.

"That is what we all worry about, but I believe none of us will be harmed." I nodded slowly and he chuckled, curling his arms around me and meeting my lips with his for a simple but love-filled kiss. I stayed in his arms for a bit longer as we watched the sun go down again.

We soon arrived and an orc came waltzing up to the ship where we hid, ducked down. "Late as usual, pirate scum!" He shouted, "There's knife-work here needs doing."

"Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!" Orcs yelled at us. We jumped off the sides landing nimbly on our feet, with the exception of Gimli. The grotesque orcs and Uruks lost their smiles, grabbing their weapons. We walked forward with out own weapons in hand, ready for bloodshed.

"There's plenty for the both of us. May the best Dwarf win," I faintly heard Gimli tell my brother. "Good luck, Aragorn. Stay as safe as you can," I whisper to him. He smirks and nods at me, showing that he heard me before we ran at them, the ghosts appearing behind us. The enemies tried to flee but we quickly struck them down, attacking nonstop before heading to Pelennor Fields.

The battle raged on, I heard Gimli and Legolas counting how many they have killed. Do they ever grow up? Orc after orc I struck, helping the other soldiers on our side when needed.

"Aranel! Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. We turned back after quickly finishing the orc or Uruk we were fighting, to see what he wanted. I looked up in shock seeing two Oliphants coming at us. We nodded at each other and quickly took them and the men down in a similar fashion. Well, I had to learn this type of stuff from someone. I rolled my eyes when I realized Legolas was still counting.

We slid off them and Gimli shouted at Legolas, "That still only counts as one!"

The Battle was quickly ending with the ghost army on our side. I pulled my sword out of another orc and before stabbing it into another. This pattern went continuously on, over and over and over, before I stopped to catch my breath. I didn't notice a stray Uruk creep up and stab me in the back, through my stomach.

I cried out in pain and instantly clutched my mid-section before realizing the enemy was still behind me. I swiftly turned and sliced his head off. I looked around but the pain brought me to my knees, there was poison on the weapon.

I looked up weakly to see Aragorn and Legolas watching me in shock mixed with horror before they started fighting again. Harder and faster than they did before. Legolas shot and sliced enemy after enemy, making his way towards me as quickly as he could.

I groaned softly in pain as Legolas picked me up off my stomach and turned me over, quickly trying to stop the blood flow. I looked and saw Aragorn fighting off the orcs that were trying to get to Legolas and me.

My vision grew blurry and Aragorn knelt down, looking me worriedly in the eyes. "Don't fall asleep, Aranel!" He warned in a rushed whisper, binding my wound with experienced hands. My eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake, before the blood loss caught up with me and blackness closed in.

**~Legolas' P.O.V.~**

My heart stopped for a moment or two as I looked at my sister's limp form. Her eyes were closed but I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her chest rise, proving she was still alive.

"Do not be relieved yet, my friend. We know not whether she will wake again. Let us move her to the castle," Aragorn said with a grievous tone and I gulped before picking up my twin's body.

We quickly made it to the gates, Aragorn helping take out the last few of the orcs as we went. He took her from my arms and hurried to the Healing Ward with me following. As soon as we got there, one of the older nurses immediately took her and started to patch Aranel up.

After a few minutes the nurse returned with a frown and sorrowful eyes. "Your majesties, it seems the sword the girl was struck with was coated with poison. It has spread to many parts of her body already and she has an extremely high fever. She may not last the night."

My heart practically broke as I walked over to my sister's sweaty, fitful form. Aragorn sat in a chair beside her bed with a look of hopelessness as he ran his hand through her bloody blonde hair. All I could think about was how I had treated her since I found out she was becoming Mortal.

I took in a sharp intake of breath, knowing that my sister could _die_ and not even know how sorry I was for treating her that way. I closely examined Aragorn, watching how much he cared for Aranel and knowing that, if she ever woke up, they would have my blessing if they asked for it. Aranel deserved to be loved and Aragorn would give her that. I understood why my sister chose to be Mortal.

"She knew this would happen," Aragorn spoke up and I looked at him shocked. "She talked with me last night. I don't think she knew who would get hurt, but she knew someone would."

"My lord, forgive me for interrupting you but there are others injured but many of us do not have the skills that you do. We need your help with the others. But the g-ghosts outside are demanding your presence," a different nurse from before told Aragorn. "Do not worry, I will watch over her."

We nodded and quickly headed out of the the city of Gondor, thankful we were not at the castle so we could get back faster. The sun shinned and the army of ghosts appeared before us.

"_Release us,_" the ghost king ordered. Aragorn sighed.

"Bad idea," said Gimli quickly. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." The ghost king turned his white irises on the Dwarf in a glare before turning back to Aragorn.

"_You gave us your word,_" the king reminded. Aragorn would never break his word.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace," Aragorn said softly with a slight smile, hiding the pain of my sister's poor well-being for the most part. The ghost sighed and closed his eyes, disappearing into dust with the rest of them.

In the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn look to Mithrandir who bowed his head in respect. Aragorn smiled sadly and shook his head slightly before I walked up to him.

"My friend, you must go and help the others. Do not fear, I will watch over my sister until you return," I say expressionlessly before turning around and starting to walk off.

"Legolas," he stopped me, grabbing on to my arm, "I believe I should explain what she told me last night." I looked at my Mortal friend confused. "She was wondering when you would talk to her again. She said you would not be able to if you did not do it soon. She knew something would happen that no one could stop and that someone will be deeply hurt and might die. I believe somewhere inside of her she knew it would be her instead of one of us, which is why she told me."

I felt my heart break at his words but anger pieced it back together. "Why did you not tell me of this conversation?" I seethed and his eyes hardened.

"Every time I spoke of your sister you either ignored me, walked away, or changed the subject. How could I have told you she thought she or one of us would die! Before this you wouldn't even listen to one WORD of the conversation if she was even mentioned! Don't you dare yell at me for not telling you," Estel hissed with flames in his eyes.

Gandalf, Pippin, and Gimli watched the scene in confused silence. I turned my head away, ashamed at my actions before nodding. "Forgive me, my friend. It was wrong to accuse you. I will watch over her."

"One more thing, talking to someone who is in the state she is in, sometimes helps wake them up," he hinted and I nodded before setting off to the Healing Ward to sit with my sister until she wakes.

**A/N: Hey eyeryone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I made this chapter two times long as my normal ones (over 3000 words while my largest one before was around 1500) You guys better be thankful because this took me over 2 HOURS to write. Not Fun. Well that's all, and have a Happy Halloween!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer in chapter 1

"..."-Talking

"~...~"-Elvish

***...* **- mind connection

Chapter 18: Waking Up

**~Still Legolas' P.O.V~**

I held my sister's limp hand, shaking my head sadly.

~It is hard to have hope when there is none left. No ce ammaer ab lû thent(1)~ I whisper to my sister, resting my hand on her forehead and over her eyes, saying an Elvish healing spell. I knew it wouldn't help as much as I wanted to, but it was better than the things these incompetent healers were doing. How did it come to this?

I thought about what Aragorn said. Will I not be able to speak with her again, like she foresaw? I dearly hopped not. My father would not care if he heard what happened to her. He never cared about her, much less than he cared for me, at least. I removed my hand from her eyes, done with the spell and held her hand between my own, waiting for Aragorn to return.

The door opened and I quickly dropped her hand, acting upon my aloof behavior from before.

"Prince Legolas, there is no need for that here," Gandalf said, coming in with a smirk.

"Mithrandir," I say, standing up surprised, not expecting him here.

"You are not doing as Aragorn said, talk to her, I mean," he said with a knowing look. I sighed and sat back down, burying my face in my palms.

"I do not know what to say to her," I told him quietly, removing my hands.

"Maybe you should start with apologizing. I'm sure that might help her." I looked at the White Wizard shocked then nodded my head. He smiled and left the room, closing the wooden door behind him to give me some peace.

~Goheno nin(2), sister. I was wrong to ignore you. You have sacrificed the most out of us all. Saving the Ring-bearer, giving up your immortality, and partaking in a war. I don't see how you did it.~ I told her, fondly running my fingers through her hair. I pulled away and laid back in my seat, eyes glazing over as I fell into an Elven sleep.

***~I forgive you~***

**~Aranel's P.O.V~**

Darkness swirled around me, extending as far as the eye can see. I was lost and confused. Where am I? What happened to me? ~Goheno nin,~ echoed through the darkness repeatedly. Stars then appeared above and below me, getting brighter until everything was white.

~I forgive you~ I answered the voice. A room started to materialize around me, but it was slightly blurry, as if looking through glass. I looked at the man in the room curiously. Is that Legolas? It was, my mind said shocked. I reached out to touch him but was stopped by an invisible object. It was glass that I had been looking through, but why?

I bit my lip nervously before looking at the bed next to him. Why was he in the House of Healing? Who is in that bed? Did someone get hurt? I peered into the face of the woman who laid there. She had fair skin, and bright blonde hair that was caked with blood and sweat. She looked to be in a deep sleep but the pained face and beads of sweat said otherwise.

I caught my own reflection in the glass and gasped, realizing the woman in the bed was me. I remembered what had happened to me just before the glass shattered around me and I plummeted back into the darkness.

**~Aragorn's P.O.V~**

I stood impatiently in the throne room where we were having a meeting. Legolas had finally come out of his sister's room, after Gimli had made him of course. I glanced at the doors, wishing I could leave and visit Aranel. She could be dying at this very moment without her brother or me there beside her. She could easily die without us knowing and-

I cut off my train of thought, knowing that I was probably just worrying myself for no reason. Aranel is a strong Elleth as well as Ranger. Aranel wouldn't have wanted my to be thinking about her like this.

But she's not part of the Eldar any more. She gave up that life to save Frodo and to be with me. Mortals aren't as strong as the Elven race. Once again, I shook myself out of my thoughts and put them in the back of my mind for a later time. We -meaning Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Éomer, and I- started to speak about Sauron's and our own next move.

A/N: Sorry this was so short by the way. This was just a filler chapter for the most part for the Thanksgiving holidays (if you celebrate it). I have started writing a **Sephiroth Love Story** for anyone who's interested in **Final Fantasy VII**. (Yes, I AM underlining and bolding certain words **for ****people WHO DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for almost a month. I had major writer's block and I have to choose a college to go to and prepare for my midterms. This was only the section I was really lost at so the next chapters will be coming soon!

Disclaimer in chapter 1

**Chapter 19: Sauron**

I woke up to someone's voice speaking to another beside my bed. A hand ran through my hand a few times before they stopped. I peeked open my eyes and saw my brother talking to a healer. "If my sister wakes up while we are gone, you must not tell her we are going to the Black Gates. Aragorn plans to make a diversion," Legolas told him sternly.

"I believe it would only worsen the wound, my lord," the healer agreed quickly. "Thank you," Legolas sighed gratefully then soundlessly left the room. The healer frowned sadly then fluffed my pillow and threw another blanket over me before he left the room himself.

I sat up and gracefully got out from under the three thick blankets wrapped tightly around me. I walked over to the windows and watched as hundreds of soldiers marched outside of Gondor's gates. I focused on six figures farthest away from the gates. They were going to leave me behind.

I leaned over slightly to get a better look but felt a sharp pain in my side. I dropped to one knee and hissed in pain, pressing on the wound with my hands. The pain left as soon as it came and I stood up shakily, breathing heavily. This wound was getting on my last nerve.

I threw on a robe over my white nightgown and walked out of my room, avoiding the path of healers and nurses as I walked out to the small inside garden that I spotted. A few men held behind to say their final goodbyes. I watched over the city sadly, seeing women and children begging their husbands or fathers not to go. Seeing men making promises they might not keep; that they would return. Seeing a dark cloud of hopelessness and despair hanging over everyone.

I quickly hid in the shadows of an archway when I heard a pair of footsteps. Éowyn stood there in a gown similar to mine and a dark blue cloak, watching the men rest of the men leave. The noise quietened and the civilians went into their houses. Another, heavier set off footsteps were heard and I turned to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"The city has fallen silent," Éowyn spoke solemnly. "There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold." "It's just the damp of the first spring rain," he replied, walking until he was beside her. She turned to him with tear-filled eyes and I saw him smile gently. "I do not believe this darkness will endure," he told her then grabbed her hand with his. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. Envy burst in me, wishing that Aragorn was here to do that to me. I turned away and walked sadly back to my room, knowing expanding on my thoughts of Aragorn gone would only bring me grief.

The army was long gone now, no one could see them any longer. I walked to my room and laid down for a good rest, hoping my dreams would not exist tonight, for they would only be nightmares of my friends and family dying at Sauron's hand.

Three days had passed. Three days with no news and even less hope. For none of those three days had I slept. Nightmares constantly plagued me. Dreams of Frodo not able to overcome the Ring. I could almost feel him growing weaker by the minute.

The healers were frantic when I had disappeared and had the guards that were left to guard the kingdom search for me that one day. They scolded me for at least half an hour. Obviously Aragorn placed all his trust in them.

Now the healers deemed me well rested and able to wander around the castle and city, as long as I had guards at all time. I smirked as I scampered through halls, avoiding the guards the best I could. Aragorn was not here, so he could not tell me or anyone else what to do. When it came to me, that it. I could easily protect myself.

Screeches were heard as I wandered into the open. I looked up horrified at the civilians' screams. "The Nazgul!" I whispered shocked. I reached to my side to pull out my sword but grasped air. My sword was still in the possession of the healers. They thought it was too dangerous for me to carry around. I had the Elven dagger my brother had given me, but it wouldn't have done anything to stop them. I screamed as I was picked up in one of the monster's claws and carried away. The Ringwraith reached down and grabbed my shoulder, yanked me up and knocked me out with the hilt of his sword. 'What will happen to me now?'

When I awoke again, I was in a large, stone room. I tried to get up, but I was chained to the cold wall. I felt a strange dress on and my arms as well as my shoulder and collar bones were bare. I felt a small necklace around my neck that seemed to glow in the darkness.

The door in front of me opened and I had to turn my eyes away at the light. I looked down at my outfit, using the light to my advantage and saw that I had a black and red corset gown on. A chuckle came from above me and I whipped my head up to see who it was.

A figure with extremely large teeth and black armor on stood in the doorway. "So it seems like the princess lives," the thing rasped with a large grin. "Soon you will wish you didn't." "Who are you?" I demanded angrily. He whipped out a machete and held it threateningly to my throat. "Mind who is the captor and the captive. I am Sauron's Mouth, and as much as I wish to kill you this very moment, I cannot kill The Great Eye's future bride," he announced with a smirk.

"You lie," I hissed, trying not to let my fear show. His deformed mouth grinned impossibly wider. "What ever you wish, my future queen," he returned and mock bowed. "I will send Grimblin in to watch over you for the time being. Your friends have not yet arrived."

I glared at him as an Orc stalked inside after Sauron's Mouth called for him. The Orc leered at me, showing his rotten teeth before turning to his 'master'. "Watch the woman but do not touch her. We do not need her tainted before The Great Eye has returned," Sauron's Mouth ordered. He turned to leave but turned back to me, grinning slyly and I knew his non-visible eyes gleamed maliciously.

"I hope you like your dress, fair princess. I know I did when I changed you," was his parting statement before he left the room. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body, scooting as far away as I could from the Orc. *Someone, please save me.* I whispered in my mind, trying with all my might to get it to Legolas before thinking about better times to try and forget the horror of this reality.

(Pictures of Aranel's outfit on profile and banner for the story I will make after this one! Go check them out!)

A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH BUT I STATED THE REASONS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. Poor, Aranel! You know, I read this all over again after I read my little sister's story... and I realized mine sucked! (Which is really bad considering my sister is 4 years younger than me, almost 5.) Well, I'm glad I don't plan to be an author when I'm older, she does though. READ HER STORY!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Rescue

Grimblin leered at me, carrying a metal tray of slightly molded bread, partially rotten (and eaten) fruit, and stale water. I had been given it before and had foolishly ate some of it. I shivered in disgust, trying to move away as far as the short chains would allow me.

"No worries, little Elleth," he sneered. "Boss says you belong to the Eye; no one can touch you under his watch." I flinched as he reached out, faking trying to touch me. He chuckled darkly and sat my food tray on the floor near me before leaving the windowless cell, taking the light with him.

I looked up at the black ceiling and tried to connect my mind with my brother's but, once again, I was blocked by an invisible wall then a second later a searing pain erupted in my skull. I cried out and grabbed my head, pulling my legs to me and curling myself into a ball for what seemed like the millionth time.

I had lost track of time. Had I been there for hours? Days? Weeks? I didn't know. There were no windows to watch the sun rise and set. No way to count the days trapped here. No way to imagine the grass under my feet again or the trees surrounding me and a cool breeze blocking out the sun's heated rays. There was no hope in darkness. I wondered in the back of my mind if this is how Frodo felt, for he was carrying the One Ring into Mordor itself.

Has the War of the Ring ended yet? Sauron hasn't come and collected me yet, so maybe he hasn't gotten the Ring. Once, the Mouth of Sauron came in and showed me my Evenstar that had been around my neck when I was kidnapped. Aragorn had placed it around my neck before he left for the Black Gates, not knowing I was only faking sleep at the time.

I knew the Mouth would show it to my brother and my lover, hoping my 'death' would weaken them and they would perish in battle. I still couldn't reach Legolas to tell him that it wasn't true. I sobbed endlessly in my lonely cell, believing they would die soon. Even if they did make it, my brother would sail to the Undying Lands to be with Arwen and Aragorn might go back to being a Ranger of the North, not fulfilling his destiny as a great King of Men. And I would be left here, to fade and go to the Halls of Mandos. No one would save me.

I was now thirsty and hungry. The Mouth came in and switched my guard-orc with a Uruk-Hai. "The future King of Gondor wants us at the Black Gates. We should go give him a warm welcome," the Mouth said, referring to himself and the orc. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give him a gift from you." He held up my Evenstar then left the room with the orc, leaving my alone with the crossbreed.

It stomped closer to me, taking out a rusty dagger and waving it threateningly at me. "Y-you're not allowed to hurt me. The Mouth of Sauron ordered it," I spoke fearfully, licking my dry lips nervously and trying to use whatever I had against him. I didn't have very much. "He never told me that," the Uruk said gruffly, with a smirk that showed it's large teeth. After that, all I knew was pain and constant screams that echoed throughout the cell.

(A/N: OMG! O.O Poor Aranel! Man, I was getting sad just writing this! Imagine how she must feel! MOVING ON!)

**~Legolas' P.O.V~** (A/N: I seem to do the twins' P. more often, don't worry I'll write another Aragorn one soon)

I neared the Black Gates on Arod with Gimli on the horse behind me. Every few hours out of the three days we were traveling, I felt a small shock in my head. It didn't hurt, but they were really strange. They appeared out of nowhere and surprised me every time. Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn looked at me strangely whenever I was startled by them.

Our group of five horses rode closer to the Gates, leaving the rest of the army behind. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out. "Let justice be done upon him!" We waited anxiously for the Gates to open. I watched with wide eyes as the Gates opened outward slightly, letting a figure with a black horse wearing heavy armor came out.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," it said, showing it's monstrous yellow and black teeth when it grinned widely. I glared at it disgusted, noticing Aragorn struggling not to do the look grossed out. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" It questioned.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf spoke up and the creature scowled, barring his teeth. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Oh, Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee," he said then pulled out a shirt of mithril. My eyes widened the slightest bit and I heard Gimli gasp behind me. "Frodo," Pippin whispered horrified from in front of Gandalf. The Mouth threw the chained shirt to Gandalf and Pippin repeated what he said.

"Silence," Gandalf warned him. "No!" Merry cried. "Silence!" Gandalf repeated and the Hobbits quieted down. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host," the Mouth spoke with a large evil grin. "Who would've thought that one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Aragorn moved his horse closer to the Mouth. "And who is this? Isildur's Heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade. But wait, there was another gift. Brought for the future King of Gondor."

We all looked up confused. Who else could there be, other than Sam. But Aragorn wasn't that close to the Hobbit. He grinned his widest yet ans held up an Evenstar necklace. At first I thought it was my love's, Arwen's, but then I noticed the black gem in it. I in took a deep breath and listened to what he had to say about my sister.

"Stolen right from Gondor by the Nazgul, she was. Got here about a day ago. Screamed and screamed until her voice grew hoarse. Didn't sleep all night, poor thing. Sauron's pretty little wi–" The Mouth's speech was cut off when Aragorn angrily sliced it's head from it's shoulders. "I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli murmured with a smirk. Aragorn grabbed the Evenstar then turned his horse back to face us.

"I do not believe it. I will not," he hissed. The Black Gates started to open wider and we watched an army of orcs walk forth. "Pull back," Aragorn ordered over the noises. "Pull back!" We turned our horses around and headed back to our own army, watching them shuffle and shift nervously. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn told them, riding his horse along the front lines and giving a motivational speech.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friendships and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" He finished and all of them men whipped out their swords and held them up.

Aragorn turned his horse around and faced the enemy, sharing a look with me and a single nod. The army of orcs surrounded us quickly. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli told me. "What about side by side with a friend?" I asked, turning to look at him with a grin.  
"Aye, I could do that," he said, turning to me as well.

_(A/N: Just a question, but what happened to the horses after that? Did anyone notice that? Right after the Frodo/Sam scene, the horses disappeared like they were never even there!)_

Aragorn turned to us and spoke, "For Frodo," then started to run towards the orcs. Merry and Pippin were the first to run after him with the rest of us soon following. "You better not kill yourself out there. I know she's still alive," I spoke to him as we fought, striking down orc by orc. The Nazgul soon flew above us, and even though I wanted to shoot them down with arrows for taking my sister, I knew it would do no good. I waited for a few more minutes, fighting the orcs, and surprisingly my non-wish was granted. The Eagles appeared and started attacking the Nazgul.

The Eye turned it's sight back on Mount Doom and the Nazgul took off, flying away to where Frodo was. Aragorn was attacked by a gigantic orc but I couldn't help him, I was surrounded as well. I tried to keep an eye on him though. He blocked the blows well but he was soon sent to the ground. I tried to get to him, shoving my way past our men and killing the orcs.

"ARAGORN!" I yelled, still trying to get passed as the monster stepped on him when he was about to stand up again, trying to crush him. Aragorn pulled out his dagger and stabbed the orc in his foot, which made it roar in pain.

The Eye started screeching and the massive orc stepped off of Aragorn, looking to see what was going on. The orcs started to run away and we all turned to watch the Eye. Mount Doom had smoke billowing from it. The Great Eye's tower collapsed in on itself and clouds circled around it. The Eye exploded, sending a shock wave that destroyed the land around it and killed tons of the orcs with it.

Mount Doom then erupted and we all realized something: Frodo and Sam where still in there! Some of the lava-covered rocks landed on the flying Nazgul and made them crash to the ground. I looked upon the sight in disbelief then turned away, seeing Aragorn take his anger and sadness out by killing the remaining orcs.

Aragorn was about to strike one of the last few, but he stopped when it cried out, "Wait! Please, the Elf lady is still alive! Have mercy!" I froze for a moment before running over to the two. "Where is she?" I hissed, picking him up by his armor and shaking him. "Where is she!"

"Legolas, let him speak," Aragorn said, placing a hand on my shoulder and looking at me with eyes that held the slightest bit of hope. I threw the orc back on to the ground and it gasped for breath. "She lives! At least, she did when I was there," it gasped out. "The Mouth of Sauron switched me with an Uruk-Hai!" Aragorn and I paled, knowing that most Uruks like to cause pain for fun.

"Where is she?" Aragorn seethed, trying to hide his fear. "We hid her... in there! Don't kill me!" The orc cried, raising his hands in front of his face when we moved. "She was in the dungeon, deep in the ground with no windows and trapped to the walls with chains!"

We saw a remaining bit of the Black Gates, only the door and parts of the actual structure still remained, but was falling to pieces. My sister, she still had some life of the Firstborn in her. No natural light, deep under the ground, and no nature anywhere near. She would go insane if she were not already! I remembered my days in the mines of Moria, still shivering at the thoughts.

"Aragorn, Legolas, take Gimli and the hobbits. You all must find Aranel. I will take a few Eagles and try to find Frodo and Sam. We must hurry," Gandalf told us. Aragorn quickly struck the orc, killing him instantly, before we gathered the other three.

We made our way through the rubble and bodies of orcs to the crumbling building. The floor was covered with a layer of dust and dirt. Aragorn's ranger skills kicked in and he searched for a trap door. "Oof!" Pippin yelled from the other side of the room. We all turned to him as he picked up a large steel ring connected with a thick chain to the ground. "Oh, well done, Pippin," Aragorn said, truly meaning it as we rushed over to them.

Aragorn pulled open the thick trapdoor and when it fell, the crash echoed in the quiet air. We all froze for a moment then sighed in relief when we heard no Orc or Uruk-Hai. We crept down the stairs cautiously, keeping a look out for the servants of Sauron. I tried to connect my mind with Aranel's, but it felt like falling through air. She wasn't there in mind.

"Aragorn we must hurry. I cannot connect our minds to speak with her," I whispered frantically. He started walking faster and I mentally sighed in relief. I was glad Aranel told him so I wouldn't have to tell him the importance of our connection with each other. He threw open a few of the thick wooden doors, looking around for a moment then moving on down the stairs.

It got darker so Gimli and I each grabbed a torch. Aragorn took it from me and led the way, making Gimli stay in the back near the hobbits. Aragorn and I wanted to find her as quickly as possible. We reached the lowest level with not a sign of Aranel. I shivered at the coldness. The others seemed to not mind, so maybe it was just me being down here.

Aragorn hesitantly opened the last door, trying to prepare for what he might (or might not) see inside. I looked over his shoulder... and saw nothing. I caught the heartbroken expression on his face but he quickly hid it, masking it with a cold front. As soon as he turned his back, a figure sprang out of the shadows, ready to plunge his weapon into my friend's back.

I whipped out my Elven knives and blocked the creature's attack. Aragorn heard the clashing of metal and turned quickly to see what was happening. The creature was a Uruk-Hai. I quickly stabbed it in the stomach and watched it fall to the ground when I yanked my knife back out.

"You won't find her in time," It gurgled with a grin before bleeding to death. I looked at Aragorn and saw him looking around frazzled for a hidden door. He ran his hand along the wall and found a rift which I could see with the torch. He smiled brightly then pulled the stone door open. At the sight inside, he looked for a minute or two then dropped the torch and sunk to his knees, paling drastically.

I took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare my own self for what I would see, but when I looked inside using the light from Gimli's torch, I held on to the door frame so I wouldn't fall to the ground as Aragorn did.

Inside the small room was my little sister, my twin, sitting limply and bloody on the dirty ground with only chains to hold her weak body up. She opened her weary, blue eyes and stared at us with her eyes glazed over because of the pain. "Help me," she croaked out in a whisper. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head and her chin fell on to her chest.

Aragorn cried out in horror and ran to her figure. I could only stand there. "Merry, Pippin, can you pick the locks?" He asked desperately. They looked at their friend and nodded, not asking questions as they went to work. Gimli held the torch higher and Aragorn caught Aranel before she fell when the cuffs were off her wrists. "We must hurry," he spoke before sprinting off with my sister in his arms, hoping to save her in time.

A/N: Lot's of Legolas P.O.V. This took me 4 HOURS to write! ...Ok maybe 3 hours but still! This was 4 pages long on Writer. Once again, poor Aranel! Did anyone else think that Aragorn was OOC (my friend did so I was wondering) Well, I'll update again soon! (My sis will update her story tomorrow) Holy... 2944 words! That's almost 3000! Too bad I've written a longer chapter than this b4


	21. Chapter 21

Listening to Adam Lambert's 'Aftermath' while writing this. So wonderful XD

Chapter 21: The Coronation

When I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I tensed when I felt a hand combing my hair. I groaned and flickered my eyes. "Legolas, she's awake," I heard a familiar voice call softly from beside me. I tried to move around, noticing it didn't hurt as much as it had before.

I shot up when I was in control of my movements and saw Legolas and Lord Elrond watching me. Legolas sighed in relief then hugged me tightly. "I was so worried," he whispered into my ear. I winced a bit at the pain but hugged him back anyway. "I missed you, brother," I whispered back. He kissed my forehead then pulled away, making me lay back down as Lord Elrond turned to me.

"Aragorn is getting ready to officially become the King of Gondor. He came in here earlier to see you, so he will not return. Now we must get you ready," he said after he gently hugged me, minding my soreness. I looked at the two confused but stood up anyway. "You seem well enough to move around. I'll send Arwen in. She will explain what we are planning to do," Elrond continued before exiting the room with Legolas. A few minutes later, Arwen came in with a couple of maids.

"Estel doesn't know that you are up yet. For all he knows, you could be dead already. We are going to surprise him by you being at the coronation, got it?" She asked with a wide grin, filling me in on the details quickly. She made the maids give me a bath while she picked out a dress for the occasion. She dressed me quickly when I was done washing, not letting me look as she placed my circlet in my hair and twisting my hair into Elvish braids, circling my eyes in kohl.

"There, perfect," she said, standing at arms-length and looking me over, seeing if there was anything she had to fix. "Thank you," I told her graciously. She smiled then hugged me. My eyes flickered to the mirror when she told me to look at myself, but I hesitated not knowing if I wanted to see. "Your scars and bruises are gone. Go ahead and look," she whispered knowingly.

My cheeks tinted red at my obviousness and I slowly walked up to the full length mirror. I gasped at the beautiful woman I saw inside it. She wore a pure white beaded gown with draping sleeves and a square neckline. The dress showed half of my back and tied as well. **(A/N: Pictures on profile. Click on dress and click 'continue' to see all the details I described) **I wore a different circlet than normal and my blue eyes were more defined. I was also surprised when I saw almost no traces of my scars left on my face.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Arwen and I hurried to where everyone was crowding around, I with a white cloak on with the hood over my head. The Elves gathered around me, aware of the plan. One handed me a banner and another took off my hood, hiding me beside Elrond as Legolas and Arwen stood in the front. I was only a few people behind.

I watched proudly as Aragorn gave his oaths and Gandalf placed the crown on his head, given to Gandalf by Gimli. "Now come the days of the king," Gandalf announced then backed away. "May they be blessed."

_Elessar _stood and turned to face the crowd with a sigh. Everyone clapped and cheered and Legolas turned to look at me with a grin. He waited for the cheers to calm down before speaking. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Everyone cheered again and flower petals rained from the sky.

"~**Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta~ **

**(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come.  
In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world)**" he sang in Elvish.

Aragorn walked through the crowds, nodding at familiar faces. Éowyn, Faramir, Éomer. Then Legolas and Arwen stepped closer to him. Aragorn placed his hand on my brother's shoulder as Legolas did the same to him. "~Hannon le.~ (Thank you.)" My lover spoke. Arwen grasped Legolas' hand tighter in excitement as he nodded his head in my direction.

Aragorn followed my brother's gaze confused. He started to turn to my brother again but instead he took a closer look. Elves moved to the side and I moved the banner from in front of my face. Aragorn stepped closer to me and Elrond nudged me, telling me to go ahead. Tears pooled in my eyes as we stepped closer to each other.

Aragorn took the banner from my hands and gave it to a random guard, not moving his eyes from my face. I bowed my head in respect and he frowned, silently lifting my chin up to look at him. I smiled happily and waited to see what he would do. I gasped when he quickly captured my lips with his own, making me instinctively wrap my arms around his waist.

He spun me around as we kissed, ignoring the others clapping around us, lost in our own world. We pulled apart and I saw the tears in his eyes. I kissed him again making it shorter as we pulled away again, letting him trail his fingers over my cheeks. I hugged him, laughing a bit as he kissed my neck.

We soon continued though the crowds, smiling brightly as we came to the hobbits who had saved all of Arda. They bowed and Aragorn stepped away from me. "My friends, you bow to no one," he said, stopping them. We all bowed to the Hobbits instead, and I knew they felt uncomfortable but did so anyway.

The remains of the Fellowship and close friends went inside for the ball that was to be hosted afterwards. Aragorn surprised us all by suddenly spinning on heel and grabbing me in his arms, as if I would disappear. Our friends shuffled around then awkwardly left to go somewhere else. I hardly noticed Arwen and Éowyn sending me winks.

"I thought you were dead," he breathed into my neck, making my shiver. "I would never leave you, ~meleth nin~ (my love)," I whispered, placing a butterfly kiss on his neck. His arms tightened around my waist. "Let us move out of the way," he said then led me to the garden that was just outside the ballroom. He led my through the twisting rows of flowers, taking us through a hidden archway, covered with vines.

I held my dress up slightly as I walked passed the small pond, basking in the beauty of the hidden garden as I sat at a stone bench. "I found it while I was wandering around. I wanted to bring you here," Aragorn explained, sitting down next to me.

"It is so beautiful. I love you so much," I said in awe, softly kissing his lips. "As I love you, which is why I want to do this," he said, sliding off the seat and kneeling in front of me. "Aranel, you have bound yourself to me in so many ways, but now I wish to bind us legally. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Aragorn question, pulling out a ring.

I gasped and answered...

(A/N: Should I stop here? Yeah, I think this is a good spot. What about you guys? Hmmm... what will she say? ALRIGHT. Alright, I'll continue, jeesh.)

I gasped and answered 'yes' with a huge smile on my face, throwing myself into his arms and kissing him deeply. He laughed and picked me up, swinging me around just as he did at the coronation. He sat me down and placed the ring on to my finger before enveloping me in a kiss again.

We soon went inside and joined the party, dancing the night away. We soon were tired and I sat next to Elrond, Legolas, and Arwen. I had already asked Aragorn permission to tell them; and the rest we would tell together. "What's gotten you so happy, dear sister?" Legolas questioned, taking a sip of his wine.

"~Gwedhithon na Aragorn!~ (I'm engaged to Aragorn!)" I announced happily in Elvish. Legolas spat out his drink in surprise and Elrond patted him on the back, trying to rid the younger Elf of his coughing fit. Arwen squealed then hugged me tightly claiming that she knew he would. More than likely, she told him to do so herself. Aragorn came back as Legolas regained his breath and Arwen hugged him, almost making him drop the drinks he had gotten himself and I.

"I'm guessing you told them?" He asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. I nodded and laughed as he tried to pry off Arwen, needing Legolas' help in the end. We sat and talked all night as well as danced. Before the night ended and everyone retired to their rooms, we announced our engagement before fleeing the room, laughing at the guests' surprised faces and not wanting to be bothered for the rest of the night.

And they lived happily ever after. JUST KIDDING! There's more chapters to come!

A/N: So how did everyone like this chapter? Sorry for substituting Arwen but the surprise at the end made up for it, right? REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Wedding Day

It was June 1st, the day of my wedding to the king of Gondor, Elessar, and I couldn't be happier. Arwen, my soon-to-be sister, as I so dearly called her, came into my room and woke me extremely early with a bucket of cold water. I screamed at the icy coldness, springing out of the bed and letting my glaring eyes settle on her laughing form.

"Just because your getting married to my brother, doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you, young lady," I told her in a mock-serious tone, pointing my finger at her. Arwen and Legolas were going to officially get married, soon after Aragorn and mine, as they have been waiting to for many centuries.

She rolled her eyes at me then threw me a cloth, so I could wash myself in the tub that was carried in while she once again prepared everything for my wedding. By midday, I was placed in a long white dress with a long train at the bottom and a white belt, made of the same material as the dress, was wrapped around my waist. Gold embroidery decorated the front of the dress and the sleeves fell to the ground. **(A/N: Pictures on profile)**

Arwen did my hair and placed a veil over it, covering my face as I held white lilies in my hands. I slipped on white shoes and smiled brightly, hiding my nervousness. I looked in the mirror then hugged my almost-sister and long-term best friend, minding my dress when I saw what I looked like. Then what I was doing hit me like a ton of bricks, I was being married.

I started to freak out but Arwen quickly calmed me down (with the help of my brother, who had came in saying Aragorn wasn't fairing much better). Lord Elrond, who was to give me away since my own father couldn't be here (I scowled when I heard that), came in and looked at me surprised.

"You look gorgeous, Aranel. Aragorn is a lucky man to be marrying you this day," he said with a smile, holding out his arm for me. It was time. Elrond and I walked up the aisle to Aragorn, who looked shocked, and Gandalf, who would be marrying us. Elrond kissed my forehead then gave my hand to Aragorn with watery eyes. He would be sad to loose another daughter, even if not by blood.

"People of Gondor! Guests!" Gandalf began, "We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony! If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke.

"It is not every day that one gets to see love in its purest form. It is truly a blessed event when two people come together with a bond as strong as these two have. One that not even the forces of evil can tear apart. I now look to them to speak the words of their love to one another," he continued.

The wedding was beautiful, I tried not to cry as Mithrandir carried on the ceremony. When it came to their vows, the White Wizard asked Aragorn to speak first. "Aragorn, you wrote your own vows, would you like to say them?" Estel nodded his head and recited his vows.

"Aranel, you are the love of my life, you are my one and only. I knew our feelings were real from the instant I met you, and there is absolutely nobody who can get in the way of my feelings. I love you with all my heart, soul, body, and mind."

"And now, Aranel."

"Aragorn, You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. That day when Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade, I was glad to give up my immortality, knowing it would give me a better chance to be with you. You never lost hope that I was alive and would stay that way when I was stabbed, then captured by the Nazgul. No matter what happens, I will always love you." I was now on the way to crying, Aragorn saw the tears in my eyes but he could tell I was extremely happy.

"Now, who has the rings?" Legolas and Arwen handed the bride and groom the rings. "Aragorn, repeat after me and place this ring on her left ring finger. 'With this ring, you I wed.'"

"With this ring, you I wed," Aragorn repeated as he placed my wedding band on my ring finger. It was a silver band with a single diamond in it. It had elegant carvings in it, making it seem even more expensive. "Now Aranel, you repeat after me. 'With this ring, you I wed.'" Gandalf looked at me and Arwen handed over a plain silver band, but I knew there were Elvish inscription on it.

"With this ring, you I wed." I said as I slid Estel's wedding band onto his left ring finger. We smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Aragorn, you may now kiss your bride." Aragorn lifted up my veil and held my chin in his hands. I let the tears flow freely as he kissed me. I heard a loud whistle and some screaming as I kissed my new husband back deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. When we broke apart, we walked back up the aisle.

Frodo walked up to me with a crown on a pillow. I curtsied a little and let Aragorn place it on my head before kissing my forehead and letting me stand up. The design of the crown was a symmetrical design of scrolling foliage, mounted with over a thousand diamonds set in silver, and 40 emeralds set in gold.

I smiled brightly and kissed my new husband again, ignoring Gimli's shouts to 'get a room'. I was more than slightly embarrassed by the amount of money the crown was worth. I didn't think I deserved it. When I told Aragorn that when I first saw it, he just laughed and said I was worth more than that. It calmed me slightly when he said it was Gimli, Legolas, and Arwen's gift to us for our wedding. Gimli made it with the help of other Dwarfs while my brother and soon-to-be sister paid for most of it.

Our reception was right afterwards and the cooks had made up a gigantic cake for the occasion. Aragorn smiled at me as we both cut it, then fed a slice to the other. He kissed me again before moving and allowing the other cooks to take over serving the others. We went to a table secluded sightly away from the others for a private moment, which was soon ruined by Pippin, the everlasting inquisitive hobbit. We chuckled as he scooted in between us with a very large piece of cake, chowing down and drinking out of his wine glass like he hadn't eaten for years.

"Hobbits," Aragorn said good-naturedly with a shake of his head, winking at me. I stifled a laugh behind my hand as Aragorn stood up, asking me for a dance. "I really do love you," he whispered into my ear as I laid my head on his chest. I looked up at him with a grin, answering, "Good. If you didn't, why would you have married me otherwise?" He shook his head, holding me tighter as we twirled around the ballroom, avoiding the other couples dancing until we were by the doorway that led to the garden. We hid in our secret spot, kissing and watching the scenery as we laid in each other's arms. The reception was still going when Aragorn and I decided to retire to our new room, to do what others do the night they are married.

A/N: Awww, was this cute? I think it was cute! YES! Two days in a row! Tomorrow we're going for three! P.S. This story doesn't end until Aragorn and Aranel die (and Arwen, Legolas, and Gimli build the boat, yada yada yada) Thanks for all the reviews yesterday, lets try to do the same today!

P.S.S: I'm sorry for not updating this HOURS earlier. I had it written out, but then I forgot to put it on fanfiction! **(My sister and I were distracted by cute love stories about a straight Adam Lambert. This would be so embarassing if he read this XD (Which is VERY unlikely))**

-My sister wrote the bold part in A/N-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Surprises

Two months after the wedding, I started to feel sick. I had no idea what was wrong with me and Aragorn worried over me at all times. It was starting to get annoying, even though I thought it was sweet that he cared for my well-being.

"Maybe we should go see Ada," Arwen suggested one day while Aragorn was dragged by Legolas to one of his meetings. He wanted to miss it to make sure I was alright, again. I wiped my mouth and drank some cold water, making sure the remnants of vomit was washed away. "You know he's in Lothlorien, so my grandmother could help you as well if needed."

"If you can get Aragorn to agree, I will," I replied with a small smirk, knowing my husband would not give in that easily. My Husband. I'm still slightly shocked that we are actually married. A frown graced her fair lips and her eyebrows furrowed, similar to her father's but not as deep.

"Alright. I'll do it. I have to get you to my father at any cost," my unofficial sister declared determined, with a sly grin forming on her face. I rolled my eyes before they widened again and I threw up, smelling today's lunch wafting from the kitchens. "If it's the last thing I do," Arwen murmured, before holding my blonde hair back and rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Absolutely not!" I heard Aragorn's voice echo throughout the hallway. Arwen asked him, that much was obvious. "She needs to see a healer! My father could help her, you know he could!" Arwen argued in reply. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"She can not go traveling in these weather conditions! If she is sick she will only get sicker!" Aragorn told her sternly, walking quickly into the room where I waited with a fuming Arwen following.

"Then call him and my grandmother here! You can not figure out what is wrong with her so call for them!" "What about the healers here?" Arwen scoffed, "You have ten times the healing ability they do so quickly give up that option. Besides, I have already taken her to them. The young fools had no idea what was wrong with her." Lie. She just doesn't trust them with me. He eyed her suspiciously then rolled his eyes, giving up.

"Alright, I will send a messenger to Lothlorien as soon as I can," Aragorn said with a sigh. I weakly smiled and sat up quickly. I groaned and covered my mouth and stomach as Arwen rushed over, grabbing a bowl on her way. I retched without actually vomiting because I had already thrown up everything I ate. I saw Aragorn look away pale, trying not to be sick himself as a sad expression appeared on his face.

"Have you eaten anything at all today, love?" He asked, turning back to me when I finished. He walked over to me and stroked my hair. "Nothing that I have not thrown back up," I replied bashfully. A grim frown appeared on his face and he nodded his head once, agreeing with his own unshared thought before turning back to Arwen.

"You're right. I'll send for them now," was all he said before quickly walking out of the room.

"I told you I could get my brother to send for father," she replied slyly and I laughed the best I could as she helped me lay back down. She looked at me in thought for at least ten minutes before speaking again, "I'm going to get you some plain bread from the kitchens with a goblet of water to see if you can hold it down. If it works, at least then you wont be starved to death by the time my father and grandparents get here."

"Alright," I agreed and watched with weary eyes as she gracefully walked out of the room before closing my eyes for a quick nap.

When I woke, I saw a few slices of cheese and bread along with a glass of water waiting for me on a silver tray with a folded note. I opened and quickly read it, eagerly awaiting my lunch.

_'Aranel,_

_These are for you. Feel free to eat what you want, but be careful and eat slow, you don't want to be sick again, do you?_

_Arwen'_

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and ate hesitantly, not feeling like being sick after I had just woken. The door opened and my brother walked in with a smile.

"Good, you are up. We were getting worried and Arwen has been setting new plates with the same note out each day, hoping you woke up quickly," he said, grinning when he spoke about Arwen. I looked at him confused. Days? I thought I only fell asleep for a few hours.

"Yes, you have been asleep for days. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond have already arrived. It seemed, when the met with the messenger half-way to Gondor. They were already heading here. Lady Galadriel said she saw something in her mirror," he explained. "Lord Elrond wouldn't see you unless you had woken. Finish your food -not fast, there's no rush- while I go get him."

I nodded and ate calmly, knowing my foster father would understand if I was still eating when he came. Surprisingly, I finished just as they came in, with Lady Galadriel following behind them.

~**Congratulations.~** I turned my head to look at Lady Galadriel, knowing she was speaking to me. I looked confused but then shook it off, turning back to Elrond. "Legolas, I am sorry, but I would like you to leave the room," Lord Elrond said. "This could get personal." My brother and I shared a startled look but he nodded at the two and left.

***Good luck,*** I hear him say to me as he left to go to Aragorn and Elrond's daughter, his soon-to-be wife. They would be married in July.

"Now, as I said to your brother, Aranel, these questions may get quite personal, but I need the answers to confirm what I think you have," Elrond said, then shared a secret smile with his mother-in-law. I nodded my head showing I understood.

"Alright, so your symptoms include: nausea and vomiting, strange food cravings, drowsiness, and a larger appetite. Am I correct?" I nodded, swallowing nervously. "Now for the other questions. May I ask when was the last time you had your menstrual period?"

My face flushed red but I answered slowly while trying to remember, "A week before the wedding, I believe..." Recognition hit me and I looked at the two shocked, "You think I'm with child!"

"Not think, dear one, know. We were already riding here because I had seen it in my mirror. I had called Elrond with my husband and I to make sure, just in case the mirror was wrong. When the messenger met up with us on the path from Lothlorien to Gondor, we knew instantly. Dear one, you are going to give birth to twins," Galadriel explained and my face paled.

"H-how do I tell Aragorn? We have not even spoken about having children of our own. I do not think we are ready."

They both chuckled. "No parents ever do, that is why we are here; to help you learn how to take care of them. We also want to see the to children when they are born. No matter what, Aranel, you and Aragorn are our family. If Aragorn loves you as much as he says, he will understand and stay with you throughout this joyful time," Elrond said with a gentle smile.

I smiled widely for the first time in weeks and reached out to hug them both.

***What is it, sister? I feel your spirits uplifted again,*** Legolas asked though our connection.

***I'm with child!* **I told him excitedly. I heard a thump and looked through my brother's eyes and started laughing. The graceful elf had fallen over! I'm feeling better already!

A/N: TWO IN ONE DAY! (I forgot I already had this one written) So, enjoy it, review, and now you can wait patiently for the next one! Lol about Legolas falling over though!


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My last week or so has been rough. With midterms and my little sister, it hasn't been good. She's become depressed lately and has been contemplating suicide, because of my parents. She thinks they don't care about her when they do. It's been tough and I'm constantly fearing that she will kill herself or something. Writing stories helps her escape so I let her help me write this. The day after tomorrow is the last chapter and I'm gonna let her write it. Sorry, here's the chapter. (I hope she'll be okay soon. But most of the time it's just random spurts of depression)

Chapter 24: Birth

I smiled as I watched Legolas and Arwen stand before Gandalf, saying their vows. They finally kissed and I squealed and hugged Aragorn tightly, minding my baby bump. It had been almost 4 months since since the wedding.

He smiled brightly and kissed me on my forehead before walking over to the now married couple. He cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing they hadn't broken their kiss. The both broke away, blushing as Gimli chortled. Legolas and I glared at the Dwarf then snickered at each other.

They left to explore Arda with Gimli later that day. They were gone for months but Arwen promised to come back before it was time for the babies to come. I placed my hand on my stomach with a smile, remembering the day I told Aragorn about them. It was a disaster but it ended alright.

'_I brought Aragorn to the garden where he had proposed to me and sat him on the seat, sitting beside him and shifting nervously. I was worried about how he would react. We hadn't talked about having children before._

_He looked at me curiously before finally blurting out, "Is there something wrong, my love?" I looked up at him, biting my lip with furrowed brows and thought about what I should say for a moment. "Not for me, Estel. I hope you take the news as happily as I did though," I answered softly. He looked confused when I took his hand and put it on my stomach._

_"You're with child," he said shocked, realization dawning on him. He was frozen in his seat and I watched him sadly, not expecting this. I sniffled a bit before jumping off the bench and sprinting to Arwen's room, hoping she would be there to comfort me._

_I threw myself into her arms as soon as she opened the door, crying into her shoulder as she pulled me inside the room, asking what was wrong. "He doesn't want children!" I sobbed loudly as she sat me on the bed and tried to calm me down._

_"Did he tell you this?" She asked sternly. "No, he didn't say anything at all!" I cried rubbing my eyes furiously. "Then how do you know he doesn't want them?" She inquired. I looked up at her confused and she smiled a little. "He was in shock, Aranel. He probably wasn't expecting you to say that," she said with a laugh. I laughed a little too and hugged her tightly, whispering my thanks before going to find my husband._

_It turned out that he was looking for me when I had ran off but instead ran into my brother who talked with him about it. Aragorn was actually ecstatic and couldn't wait to have children. The castle was extremely excited over the announcement of the children to come. It was wonderful.'_

Time passed quickly for the inhabitants of the castle and Gondor. Nine months were almost up and Arwen and Legolas had returned. Gimli couldn't come back yet but he would soon. It was almost May and the due date was growing nearer. I felt like a fat cow and hardly ever wanted to do anything.

One day, Legolas and Arwen wanted a day out so they dragged my outside of the castle to get a breath of fresh air. I didn't know that breath could change everything though.

~3rd P.O.V Aragorn~

Aragorn was in a panic. Aranel had been rushed into the castle hours ago, and no one would tell him why, though he could certainly guess.

About ten minutes after Aranel had been hauled inside by her worried brother and her step-sister, Galadriel had taken one look at Aranel's soaked white dress and knew what was happening.

The baby was coming.

The young woman was then taken to the House of Healing, where midwifes waited with arms full of pillows, blankets, towels, pitchers of hot and cold water, and empty basins. Aragorn was in a meeting at the time so Galadriel immediately sent out someone to fetch him.

To his frustration, Aragorn wasn't allowed inside the birthing rooms to see his wife. Arwen was in there with Galadriel, he knew, because she was Aranel's friend and family as well as women and could offer help. He, however, along with Legolas, Celeborn, and Elrond (who had both decided to stay a little longer in Gondor), were told to wait outside.

Pacing back and forth, Aragorn felt the hours pass and his stomach tighten as he waited, silently praying that Aranel would be okay. '_If anything happens to her, it wouldn't be worth being king anymore without her at my side,_' he thought while staring at the closed doors. Aranel was his whole world, and if something happened to her…

A tap on his shoulder made Aragorn pause mid-step. Galadriel smiled brightly and nodded her head in the direction that Aranel's room was in.

Faster than anyone could blink, Aragorn rushed through the doors and began looking for his wife. A healer took pity on him and pointed down the hallway, where Arwen was just emerging, a bright smile on her lips. Catching up to her, she looked at him and jerked her head towards the room.

"Quietly, Estel," she whispered.

He eagerly nodded and walked almost silently inside. There lay Aranel, sweaty and obviously exhausted, but smiling. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in an off-white blanket of the softest fabric, and the bundle was moving. A tiny hand lifted upwards, reaching for something that wasn't there, and then dropped down. Edging closer, Aragorn pressed his lips to his wife's, then peeked over at the small bundle.

Another midwife was holding another bundle as well. The woman carefully handed it to his wife, smiling and positioning it where it was easy enough for Aranel to hold both of them.

"Are you well?" He asked, turning back to Aranel.

She nodded. "Exhausted, but yes, I am well." She raised the bundle in her arms up to him. "Come and meet your daughters, King Elessar."

He took one of the swaddled bundles carefully, forcing himself to look confident despite his misgivings. He was trained to wield sword and bow, not a tiny infant, and his new twin daughters were barely the length of his forearm. There was a soft covering of blond, downy hair on her head and a delicate curve to her ear. She moved a hand and yawned, opening deep, velvety eyes for only a brief moment before shutting them again with a sigh. Aragorn was mesmerized.

"Her name is Estelwen." (Hope.) Aranel told him with a smile as he looked up at her shocked. She named their child after him. She took Estelwen back and gave him their other child.

"She is the oldest of the two. I decided to let you name her, if you'd like."

He looked down at the small brown-haired baby and smiled when her pudgy fingers grabbed his hair.

"Eleniel." (Star.) He suggested and Aranel smiled wider.

"It sounds perfect."

Eleniel sighed and snuggled closer to her new father, falling asleep in his arms.

A/N: Yep, tomorrow or the day after is the last chapter. I won't be able to read it before my sister posts it so hopefully it won't be too morbid. More than likely she will put an ending song on it like she did for her own. She's been writing (straight) Adam Lambert stories lately, which is kinda weird but whatever makes her happy.

I'm really worried about her though. I found a poem that she wrote on my computer and I guess she forgot to delete it. It was really sad. Please read this and give me advice on what I should do. She only had random bursts of suicidal thoughts/depression and I never know when the next one's gonna hit. Thankfully she hasn't started self-harm. Anyway here it is:

_'I fake a smile everyday_

_For wounds that just won't go away_

_I hate this life, I wish to die_

_What else is there, but suicide?_

_Beat me down with words_

_And throw me away_

_Forgive and forget, they always say_

_The world is so cruel_

_So I dry my eyes_

_And live my little, broken life'_

...Thanks and please review, bye...


	25. Chapter 25

So this is the last chapter and I get to write it (so happy! ^-^) It will be depressing in the beginning but happy in then middle then sad again. (No, this does not have anything to do with my suicial-ness(?), and yes, I know she told you guys. But writing this kind of stuff does help me get it out though) Well bon appitite...oh, wait, wrong phrase, enjoy the chapter anyway! (As I said there would be at the end of my own story, I will put an ending song in this) **FOUR NEW PICTURES ON PROFILE!** (Eleniel and Estelwen pictures are when they are 16 then 6 again (You'll see what I mean))

Chapter 25: Death

I stood beside my husband of many years in a black dress, trying not to cry as he spoke to Legolas one last time. My brother bowed with a sad smile then left the room with Arwen and Gimli at his side.

I sat beside his head and ran my fingers through his grey hair, letting tears fall down my face silently. "Do not cry, my love. I will see you again, one day. Our daughters will be with me again," he croaked out. Lifting a frail hand, he cupped my cheek and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

I kissed the palm of his hand before I bent down and kissed him one last time, keeping his hand in both of my own. When I pulled away, I watched the light fade from his eyes and felt his skin grow cold. He was dead.

I kissed his forehead and closed his eyes then stood up and left the room, trying to stay strong. Our own daughters had died years ago in an orc attack just outside of Minas Tirith, near Osgiliath. They had wanted to go for a quick ride and I was in a meeting with Aragorn and the Council at the time. They had taken guards with them, but there were too many orcs.

When Aragorn and I had gotten there, Eleniel had already passed and Estelwen was too far to be saved. She was able to quickly tell us what had happened before she died in her father's arms. I had lost both of my children that day. They were only sixteen. After that, I became depressed. Aragorn worried over me constantly, thinking he would loose me too. He might have, if he hadn't brought Legolas to try and get me out of my state. It had taken a while, but with my brother's and Arwen's help, Aragorn brought me back. Not as happy as before, but relatively still the same. Now I had no one.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I walked into the main hall. "Aragorn II, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, has passed," I spoke, disrupting the dead silence in the hall. "I will be in the gardens. Please do not disturb me," I spoke, narrowing my eyes at my brother when he stood up. Arwen placed a firm hand on his shoulder and nodded at me once, looking sad. Legolas grudgingly sat back down and I fled the hall, almost running to Aragorn and my secret spot.

I sat on the stone bench in silence. This was where he proposed to me and where I told him we were to have children. Where we tried to come every night for just a few moments under the stars to ourselves. Where we played with our children and where Aragorn told me he was dying.

I stayed in that spot all day and night, never feeling the need to eat or sleep. Just remembering. Legolas, Arwen, and Gimli were leaving today. ***I'm sorry, but I cannot see you off. Goodbye, and tell the others that as well for me.* **I spoke to my brother. He never replied but I knew he heard me and told them.

Two days after Aragorn had been buried, I returned to his grave. I looked at the castle one last time, knowing I had done all I could to leave it prosperous. I had made sure there was someone to rule after I was gone (Faramir and Éowyn), making sure the kingdom could sustain and protect itself.

I smiled softly then pulled a dagger out of the folds of my dress. I put the tip of the knife above the place where my heart would be. ***Forgive me, brother. I will always love you. ****Namárië***** **I spoke to Legolas then plunged the dagger into my heart. ***Aranel? Aranel, what are you doing! Just hold on!*** Legolas yelled at me as I fell to the ground.

I curled up on the ground beside my late husband's grave and felt myself growing cold. My eyes soon fluttered closed and I was yanked out of my body by an unknown force. I stared at the lifeless, flaxen-haired woman on the ground and frowned, feeling no emotion towards it. I felt my spirit tugged again and I closed my eyes as I was pulled through space. "Aranel?" I heard a surprised voice ask and my eye shot open. I gasped when I saw a younger Aragorn in front of me. He looked as young as he did during the War of the Ring. I hardly even noticed I did as well.

"Aragorn?" I asked, hardly able to believe it. I took a step towards him but was force back by two figures flying at me. "Mother!" Two little girls squealed as they hugged me. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged the daughters I hadn't held in over 100 years.

They soon released me and moved to the side, making a clear path to Aragorn. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly, holding my face gently in his hands. I looked down not willing to admit it but brought my hands to the bloody part of my dress. "I couldn't live without you."

His eyes widened in horror but he hugged me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "I would have done the same if it had been you. At the Black Gates, I almost did," he admitted. I picked up my head and kissed him deeply, grinning into the kiss when I heard the girls' noises of disgust. "I have missed you, my beloved," I whispered, my eyes shinning brightly. He grinned wide and picked me up bridal style. "As I have you," He replied then kissed me again. I was happy again.

_Early the next morning, an Elf rode into the kingdom of Gondor, looking around frantically. He ran to where his friend was buried and cried out at the limp figure lying on top of the grave. He rushed over with tears streaming down his face and shook her, praying to the Valar that it wasn't too late, even though he knew it was._

_Her blue eyes gazed ahead blankly and the blood on her dress had dried. Her skin was cold and blueish-white, showing no signs of life. Another tear fell as he closed his sister's eyes and picked her limp figure up bridal style. An elleth waited for the ellon outside and sobbed then she saw the woman in her own husband's arms. The dwarf beside her looked sadly down at the ground._

_The next day, a funeral for the dead woman was held. She was buried next to her husband. The ellon, elleth, and dwarf grieved before making a final ship to Sail to the Undying Lands for eternal peace._

_Queen Aranel Of Gondor_

_Wife, Mother, Sister, and Friend_

_'Whom are lost are never forgotten,_

_because of the marks they_

_left in our Hearts and Minds'_

**THE END**  
**FIN**

**"That's The Way It Is" – Celine Dion**

I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah

So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.

A/N: Well, that's it. Not too bad, huh. Sorry about the ending song, couldn't think of anything else. (I think my sister is happy that this story is finally over) Yay! Now its time to write the Achilles story! Well, please review and tell us what you think. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PICTURES, THEY SHOULD ALL BE UP!


End file.
